How it all Started
by sandmandf
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a kid who hates school but his parents force him. he is not off to a college in japan, which Naruto has never been to before. What Naruto does find is everything from rape, to finding his idol, to finding his true love. i hate summarys.
1. Chapter 1: Japan, the Good and the Bad

How it all Started

**Naruto Uzumaki was 17 years old, hated school but his parents forced him and now he was off to college. His parents believed that American schools were not cut out for him and that he should go to Japan for his college. So Naruto went off to Japan 1 month before he started school to see how Japan was. What Naruto did not know is that the next 6 months of his life were going to impact the rest of his life. (it is a lot better then what it seems xD, I am not good at summary's or spelling or grammar)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Japan, the Good and the Bad

Naruto stretched his arms as he was getting out of the aircraft. He has just gotten off of the plane from America and has arrived in Tokyo, Japan. The last 8 hours of flying were the most boring of his life.

Naruto was pushing his tired body all over the airport, and he got all his bags (which were 2 suitcases and a backpack) and went outside and waved over a cab. The cab moved forward and the driver spoke to Naruto and said "were you going boy?" Naruto responded saying "umm…do u know were 183 kawaka street is?" driver said back "oo, u are a american..right?" Naruto then responded "ya" the driver smiles and said "well that is like an American community, u should feel right at home there, get in I will take you there" Naruto got in saying "thanks", then handing the driver $20 and the driver started to drive to Naruto's new home.

Naruto though "wow. So many big buildings, this is a lot bigger then the last city I was in"

The driver looked back at Naruto and said "you wana see the sights boy? I know a location of a few good bars if u are interested". Naruto responded "what are you talking about? I am only 17..I cant drink for years" the driver then said "don't u know the drinking age is like 15 here boy?" Naruto looked confused then happy because he had always wanted to drink before, all his friends did it but Naruto obeyed the law, now he can drink and obey.

Naruto then seems happy and smiled and said "is there any spot near were I live that I can go and drink?" the driver laughed and said "there are hundreds of spots near that street…but what kind of bar do u want?" Naruto looks confused and said "what do you mean, what type of bars?" the driver responded "well there are gay bars and straight bars, what one do u want to do to?"

Naruto thought for a few seconds. He knew he was gay but he did not want to go around and shout it to the world. He thought more, wondering what he should do but then the driver said "let me guess kid, you are gay and don't want to tell everyone"

Naruto looks stunned and opened his eyes wide and wondered how this driver knew he was gay, the only people at home who knew he was gay just by looking at him, was his sister. And man he hated his sister. Always pushy and hitting and bossing him around. Now Naruto was happy, he had remembered that now he has a fresh start but forgot all about the driver and the world around him as now he thinking of all the new friends he can make.

"this is going to be fun…..I hope" Naruto whispered to himself.

As the driver looked in the mirror at Naruto and though to himself "this kid's all right……" as the driver was thinking his thoughts, then the tax drove into the neighborhood as Naruto looked out the window and expected to see a lot of American like houses but he did not. He saw a bunch of run down, grafetied houses that are only 1 story tall.

Naruto has just lost all the good thoughts of Japan in that moment. The driver then completed his thought "…too bad he had to get one of these houses". the driver then smiled for an unknown reason

Naruto then sat back, feeling heavy in his seat and closed his eyes wishing he was back in America then the driver spoke "hey kid, you rather stay at a friend's of mine house?"

Naruto opened his eye and looked at the driver and responded "umm..he is not a pervert is he?"

The drive laughed and said "nope he is not, he is around you're age actually…I think around 22" "cool, were does he live?" the drive responded "well you are going to love this…he lives AND works at a bar, called the ninja bar..kinda odd name but it is an all right place" Naruto smiled and said "ok driver sir, take me to the…" the driver filled in "ninja bar" Naruto smiled more and continued "o ya…TO THE NINJA BAR!!" Naruto said as his excitement for Japan just got back up and excited.

Naruto then broke the next 5 min of silence and said "o ya driver, I never got your name….what is it?" the driver responded "well u can call me Itachi, kid"

Naruto smiles and said "cool, Itachi seems like a cool name". as Naruto said that they drove into a alley way with a dead end at the end and Naruto looked confused.

"umm no offence Itachi but there seems to be no bar here" Itachi smiled as he stopped at the end of the driveway and unhooked his seatbelt and locked the doors and turned around to the poor boy and Itachi said "now lets have some fun" Itachi then began to move into the back as Naruto began to comprehend what was just happening and began to crawl to the door and pull on it, trying to get it open. Itachi laughed and Naruto kept pulling on the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors ^^.**

**I know this chapter is short but I will have the 2nd one up, which is 3 times as long, with in 3 days. Please reply and tell me if I have any grammar or spelling errors. If you have any ideas to add then tell me^^. One last thing, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.**


	2. Chapter 2: “The Konoha”

**hey, it is me sandmandf. i have writen 4 chapters allready but i was planing on releasing them 1 time at a week but i cant wait xD. so i am releasing the 2nd chapter now and with have the 3rd one with in the next few days. i am planing on having this story to have longer chapters and around 30 chapters in all. i hope you like my story and remember this is my first fanfic xD, so be easy on me and enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 2: "The Konoha"

Recap

"_Naruto smiles and said "cool, Itachi seems like a cool name". as Naruto said that they drove into a alley way with a dead end at the end and Naruto looked confused._

"_umm no offence Itachi but there seems to be no bar here" Itachi smiled as he stopped at the end of the driveway and unhooked his seatbelt and locked the door and turned around to the poor boy and Itachi said "now lets have some fun" Itachi then began to move into the back as Naruto began to comprehend what was just happening and began to crawl to the door and pull on it, trying to get it open. Itachi laughed and Naruto kept pulling on the door." _

End of recap.

Naruto then pulled on the door more and spoke "w-what are you doing!?!". Itachi laughed and responded "if you had seen the news yesterday, you would know I am a rapist and you are my 3rd this week. kukukuku".

Naruto gasped and pulled on the door more as Itachi began to grab Naruto's legs and Naruto kicked back. Taking out 2 of Itachi teeth and Naruto dived for the front seat and was inches from the "all unlock" switch as Naruto felt someone grab his pants and pull them to his feet, leaving him in his orange boxers and pull him back to the back seat and Itachi yelled. "YOU BITC*, TO THINK I WAS GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU, NOW IT I WILL BE ROUGH!!!".

Naruto began to get watery eyes and kicked Itachi again in his face and dived for the button again, this time flicking the switch and then heard a "click". Naruto then opened the side door and looked back as Itachi was slashing a knife at him and cut a deep slash in his arm.

Naruto grab his arm as it began to bleed badly and jumped out of the car as Itachi grabbed his jacket arm. Naruto struggled, trying to take his jacket back but it was no use, Naruto took off the jacket as Itachi was pulling, throwing Itachi back into the cab, hitting his head on the back of the front seat and knocking him out. Naruto did not want to look back and see what happened and run for his life as it started to rain, and it rained hard.

Naruto ran and ran, though the streets and running past people, only in his orange boxers and black undershirt with a bleeding arm. He did not know what to do, or who to go to. If he had to guess it was late at night because it was dark. Naruto then began to get dizzy from the blood loss and the cold wet rain hitting his weak body. Naruto then tripped and blacked out as he fell though the door of building, landing on the ground with the door flown open.

Naruto then woke up, feeling his body weak he looked around. He was in a small room which was very small, it only had 2 doors, one was open which looked to be a closet, he thought, the other he expected to be the door to get out of here. There was nothing else in the room other then the bed he was on. Naruto then sat up and grabbed his arm as he noticed he was covered in ACE bandages wrapping his entire arm. He looks around and wondered "were the heck am I?" just as he was thinking that very thing the door opened up and a man walked in with clothes that were stained with a liquid spots on it.

The man walked over and said "are you ok?"

Naruto just looked at him and though as the man asked again "do you know were you are?"

Naruto looked at the man and said "w-who are you?" the man said back "my name is Kiba Inuzuka, I am the owner of this bar" Naruto looked confused and said "b-bar?" Kiba said back "yes, "The Konoha" and u fell though the door about 3 hours ago, u also had a big gash on your arm and were soaking wet"

Naruto looks down and was thinking as it became silent in the room. Kiba then broke the silent by saying "so, kid are you home-". just as Kiba said "kid" Naruto then bent over and started crying on the bed sheets, Kiba went to Naruto and put his arm on his back and said "what is wrong?" Naruto did not answer but just said "c-can I b-be alone?". Kiba nodded his head and left the room, closed the door behind him as Naruto sat there with tears on his face.

Naruto has seemed to forgotten about Itachi and…..it but when he heard that word, it brought everything back. Naruto then sat there to try and comprehend what had happened to him as Kiba went down the stairs, outside of the room Naruto was in and moved a curtain as he was right behind the bar, were the bartenders usually are.

Kiba then checked on the 3 costumers in the room and began to wash some of the glasses as a man walking into the bar. The bell above the door rang as the door opened and the closed and the man walked over to the bar and sat on stool at the edge of the bar. Kiba looked over and smiled at the man and walked over to him on the "bartenders side" of the bar.

"same as usual?" Kiba said to the man, who looked no older then 19. The man looked up and chuckled little and said "when do I ever try something new?". Kiba laughed back little and gave the man a beer, which he got from behind the bar and then continued to wash some glasses. The man then took the top off and lifted the bottle and began to drink. After 5 seconds of drinking he put it down and looked at Kiba

"so how many freaks u took in this week?" the man said and Kiba shook his head and responded "you know me, I can not turn down someone in need"

The man sighed and looked up at Kiba and said "you will never get as rich as me if you keep helping people, and I don't wana keep bailing you out. I may be your brother but you got to learn to work for your own dam* money Kiba" Kiba was about to respond to his brothers remark as he hear a braking sound from the room Naruto was in, and the man said to Kiba "you got a freak up there now!?".

"ya I do, can u watch the bar for a sec, bro? thanks" Kiba said fast as he threw the towel he was drying dishes with to the man and put the glass he was washing down and turned around and went though the curtain and up the stairs to Naruto's room.

The man swore and looked around, seeing if anyone wanted a drink or needed anything from the bar and sighed since no one wanted anything…then again there was only 3 other people in the bar other then him.

Kiba opened the door and saw Naruto standing over a broken picture frame, with glass all over the floor, Kiba walked to Naruto and began to pick up the picture and the big pieces of glass as Naruto said "gomen, gomen. I was just looked at the picture of you and that man….I think I seen him somewhere"

As Kiba was picking up the rest of the picture he said "it is me and my brother, I would not be surprised if you knew my brother. He is well known after all, not like my bar here"

As Naruto was trying to think of who kiba's brother was, he then asked Kiba "what does your brother do for a living"

Kiba laughed little and said "you ever heard of the popular books "the love, the lost" or "what happened between us?" (sorry about stupid names, lol I rushed on those book names xD).

Naruto's eyes then opened a lot and he looked at Kiba and shouted "YOU MEAN YOU ARE THE BROTHER OF THE SASUKE UCHIHA??? THE BEST WRITE I HAVE EVER KNOWN???"

As Naruto shouted that, sasuke Uchiha, who was sitting at the bar heard him as if he was standing right next to him and sighed again and whispered to himself "not another fan…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well did you like it? please reply and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's first day

**I am posting the first few chapters, like this with in days of each other but the next chapters will be posted one time a week. also my chapters name could not fit in the box labeled "chapters name" so i changed it there but the real chapters name is below.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Naruto's most memorable and embarrassing day of his life

Recap

"_Naruto's eyes then opened a lot and he looked at Kiba and shouted "YOU MEAN YOU ARE THE BROTHER OF THE SASUKE UCHIHA??? THE BEST WRITE I HAVE EVER KNOWN???"_

_As Naruto shouted that, Sasuke Uchiha, who was sitting at the bar, sighed again and whispered to himself "not another fan…."_"

End of recap

Kiba laughed a little, as he rolled his eyes and said "ya, ya, that is my bro. the great Sasuke. He may seem all great and everything from the books, but in real life he can be a total as*"

Naruto looked stunned as Kiba said that. Sasuke was the closest thing Naruto had to a idol. Sasuke's books were amassing. Other then the really sad points in the book, which made Naruto cry, he seemed really cool. Naruto should have known he would not be the same in real life.

Kiba looked at Naruto and said "so your one of my bro's big fans? Sorry if I give you a bad impression of him but he is an as*" Naruto said "no it ok, better I know now then later….if I can ever meet him" "well Naruto, funny u should say that because-" Kiba was interrupted by sasuke, yelling from down stairs "KIBA, GET YOUR AS* DOWN HERE AND DO YOUR OWN FUC*IN WORK"

Kiba sighed and walked to the door and said to Naruto "I will be right back, I got to go and help down stairs. You going to be ok up here?" Naruto nodded again and Kiba went down stairs, to see sasuke behind the bar in the bartenders spot, serving beer to 2 costumers. "what the fuc* kept you?" Sasuke cursed at Kiba. "sorry bro, I had to help this kid I met up stairs" Kiba said as he went to help the costumer.

"you got to stop helping people like that and do your job as bartender" sasuke said to Kiba. Kiba said back "I know but it is what I usually do to people I find, who need help….oo sh*t" Kiba cursed as he ran to the other side of the bartenders spot and looked on a calendar on a wall and cursed again, then hitting the wall.

"what wrong bro?" Sasuke said. "are your balls finally dropping?"

"no baka, I have to go and help grandma this weekend which is tomorrow…what am I going to do with the kid up stairs" Kiba said

"throw him out, plain and simple" said sasuke as he sat back down on the other side of the bar, then started to drink some more of his beer.

"I cant do that sasuke….I know I am asking a lot but could u-" Kiba began. "no fuc*in way. You may be my brother but I am not going to let some homeless kid into my house, and not a fan of mine" sasuke replied.

"sasuke, it will only be for 2 days, I will be back Monday (by the way if u had no noticed, it is Friday for them), then I can pick him up from your house. Please bro, he can clean and cook. Or something like that." Kiba said to sasuke

Sasuke replied, sighing "if I do this, then will u swear to start turning people away if they interfere with your business?"

Kiba look surprised and said "you really would do this for me bro?" "yes, Kiba but only if u start to turn some of these fuc*in people away" sasuke said to Kiba

"thanks bro" Kiba said as he reached over the counter, separating him from sasuke, and hugged his brother. Sasuke looked shocked and said to Kiba in an evil way "you know how I hate hug, and closeness"

Kiba chucked and let go of his bro, saying "you got to learn to be close to people, at least me. Your own brother. How do you ever expect to have a girlfriend….or boyfriend?"

Sasuke hissed at Kiba saying "you know I aren't gay" "but you are not straight" Kiba quickly responded. "quiet Kiba, I don't want this dam* media knowing" sasuke hissed at Kiba. "you are going to have to tell people sooner or later" Kiba said.

"I will tell people I am" sasuke then whispers "bi" then talks in a normal voice "when I am ready, so were this homeless kid you talking about?"

Kiba smiled, knowing sasuke was changing the subject and complied with his brother wishes and said "he is up stairs, want me to get him ready to go with you?" "fine" sasuke replied as he finished his beer and threw it into the trash. Then Kiba ran up the stairs behind him and opened the door to see Naruto sitting on the bed, still in his same clothes, orange boxers and a black undershirt, and Kiba said to Naruto "hey, do you mind staying at my brothers house for a few days? I have-" Naruto eyes opened up a lot and said "hel*, ya I wana stay at his house!!". then Naruto covered his mouth and said "sorry about that, I don't usually swear like that around people"

"don't worry about it, people around here swear all the time, so you cant put on some of my clothes from that closet over there" Kiba pointed to the closet "and come down to meet my brother"

Naruto then jumped up from his set and ran to the door, wanting to see sasuke but Kiba stopped him by grabbing his undershirt. "hey!, watch it, you don't wana see your idol if you are ½ naked....do you?"

Naruto then had a slight blush on his check and walked over to put some clothes on as Kiba asked a question "so what is your name anyway? I never got it"

"gomen, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto responded as he took put a pair of pants and began to put them on.

"cool, I will wait down stairs for you" Kiba said as he went down stairs to tell him bro he was coming but just as Kiba was ½ way down the stairs he heard something banging against the wall behind him and as he turned around he saw Naruto holding a oversized pair of pants up, on him and putting on a jacket and running down the stairs past Kiba but then tripped and tumbled down the rest of the stair and bashed through the curtain and into the wooden counter with a thump!

"ow" Naruto said as he began to move around, and stood up trying to look around for sasuke and saw him just in front of him, giving Naruto a "what the fuc*" face and Naruto put his hand forward saying "nice to meet you". as Naruto said this his jacket fell off about ½ way, showing his left side and his pants fell to the floor and sasuke thought "this is going to be a very, very long weekend"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like it^^ I will have more chapters up with in the next few days and don't forget to reply to my first fanfic^^.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke

**hey all, this is the last chapter that i am putting up super fast, the next chapter will be with in 2-5 days and starting june 3, i will be able to post chapters almost daily because it is summer brake!! now then, this is my longest chapter yet, 3,000 words while the other ones are only 1-2 thousand. enjoy and comment ^^**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Sasuke

Recap

""_ow" Naruto said as he began to move around, trying to look around for Sasuke and saw him just in front of him, giving Naruto a "what the fuc*" face and Naruto put his hand forward saying "nice to meet you". as Naruto said this his jacket fell off, about ½ way, showing his left side and his pants fell to the floor and sasuke thought "this is going to be a very, very long weekend"_"

End of recap

Naruto was standing there for around 5 seconds with his hand forward, still wanting sasuke to say something like "nice to meet you also" or "glad to meet you" or at least a "hi".

Kiba then came down the stairs and pulled the curtain back and stared at Naruto for a few seconds then whispered "hey, Naruto. Look at me". Naruto then looked at Kiba, while trying to keep an eye on any movements from sasuke. Naruto has a "cant you wait 5 min??" then Kiba pointed to Naruto's feet and Naruto looks down and saw that he was only in his boxers and his pants were on the floor

Naruto's face turned dark red and was embarrassed to death and thought "I just met my idol and I am looking like a complete baka!!". then Naruto quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them back up and held them up as he kept his hand forward to sasuke as sasuke kept looking at Naruto with a "what the fuc*" look.

Naruto shook his hand a little, trying to get Sasuke's attention to his hand and as his face began to turn lighter shades of red.

Kiba then decided to walk over to Naruto and say "so bro, this is Naruto and Naruto this is sasuke" then Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hand and put there hands together and shook there hands for them.

The moment Kiba let go of Sasuke's hand, he pulled it back and said "so, Kiba does this dobe got any clothes or money? I don't wana do this for free" Kiba looked at sasuke and said "well I found him with just the a few clothes on and no money, I will pay you back sasuke for him and Naruto don't worry about sasuke, he may act tough but he is not when you get to know him"

"umm..thanks Kiba, I kind of don't know how to thank you" said Naruto as Kiba just smiled and waved his hand meaning "don't worry about it"

"well Kiba, if u are going to pay me to keep him at my house, then how about $500 dollars a day?" sasuke said

"we can talk about it later so" Kiba began as he put his hand on Naruto's back and pushed him around the counter and right next to sasuke. "you 2 have fun, I need to get ready now" Kiba said as he put a closed sign on the door and went to help the other 3 costumers to leave.

Sasuke gave Kiba a look then rolled his eyes meaning "ya right, like I could have fun with this dobe" then sasuke said "lets go dobe". Kiba then ran back up to sasuke and whispered in his ear, something that Naruto could not hear, then sasuke said back, but loud enough for Naruto could hear "don't you bring that up" sasuke said, hissing as he said it and hitting Kiba chest" then Kiba said "just remember, if it gets to bad then tell me and I will come back here" Kiba took a small bottle of what looked like medical pills from his pocket and handed it to sasuke. Sasuke took the pills and put it into his pocket.

Naruto looked confused during the whole ordeal and was about to ask what those pills were but then Kiba walked by him and whispered in his eye as he was passing "don't ask, it is for your own good" then continued walking away to finish up cleaning.

Naruto did not know what to think…what were those pills? Naruto could not think about that now, he walked over to the door and opened it as sasuke was out the door and Naruto followed. It was late at night, he guessed around 12 or 1 am.

Sasuke walked out to the small parking lot, stumbling a little cause of the alcohol in his system. The parking lot was only 9 spots for 9 cars. Sasuke walked over to a Ferrari (like this . ) and opened the door and got into it as Naruto just stared at it thinking 'wow it looks amassing' (btw I am too lazy to go back and change some punctuation but thoughts are not inside ' and not " ).

Sasuke started the engine and looked back at Naruto and said "you gona get your as* in here or will you walk home?". Naruto shouted "hey!" and ran over and opened the door and got in and closed the door as Naruto looked a little scared because he was in a very fast car with a drunk sasuke. Naruto then was about to put on his seatbelt but then found no seatbelt and looked even scared as sasuke looked over to him and said "scared dobe"?

"n-no, and don't call me dobe. My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said, still scared and held onto the door and what even we could find on his left side as he also braced his feet on the floor.

'heh, this is going to be fun' sasuke thought as he hit on the reveres and almost fly out of the parking lot and spinned around as Naruto let out a small scream, holding on tight then sasuke put it into forward and flew forward, very fast and spun to the side and drove very fast on the road as Naruto began to smell some alcohol on Sasuke's breath and made him more scared.

"scared yet dobe?" sasuke said as he went even faster, spinning and turning left onto more streets, making Naruto almost pee his pants. Sasuke went faster and turned left again, almost hitting the wall and making Naruto scream again.

Sasuke then turned left again and went faster and then hit the brakes and spun the steering wheel and the car began to spin more and Naruto screamed more as the car spun into the parking lot and Naruto kept screaming as the car stopped, taking up 2 parking lots and Naruto kept screaming and had his eyes closed.

Sasuke hit Naruto on his head as Naruto grabbed his head and stopped screaming and opened his eyes and said "why did you hit me??" sasuke responded "cause you would not shut the fuc* up". Naruto stayed quiet for a few second as he looked around and saw the bar they had just came from about 2 blocks away and went in a square around the place.

"why the heck did you drive around the whole city if the bar was just 2 blocks away?" Naruto screamed at sasuke as sasuke hit Naruto on the head again and sasuke said "cause, it was fun to see you scared like that". sasuke chuckled a little and got out of the car (after putting it in brake and turning it off of course). Naruto screamed "don't you ever do that again…I was about to pee my pants cause of you!!" Naruto then whispered "teme".

Sasuke looked at Naruto then down to his waist area and chuckled a little as Naruto said "hey perv, stop looking down there!!" Naruto then put his knees up to his chest. "I am not gay so don't look perv!" sasuke chuckled "well I am bi but I am not looking for that reason, your butt ugly anyway. I was looking cause you did pee your pants, dobe" sasuke said as Naruto blushed slightly and tuned away as he began to feel the warm liquid in his boxers and jumped out of the car, with his back to sasuke and Naruto said "c-can I borrow your shower and clothes?"

Sasuke rolled his eye and said "nope". Naruto looked stunned and said "please, I don't got any clothes of my own with me, and I need to shower, I will cook, clean, anything. Just please can I borrow some clothes and your shower?"

Sasuke sighed and said "fine, just cause I don't want your stink as* running around my place. But no hot water, I don't want you to waste my money" sasuke walked over to his front door. His house was 2 story's tall and very large. "follow me dobe, unless you wana stay out here in the cold" sasuke said as he opened his front door and it began to close as Naruto ran to the door and got it right before it closed and walked into his house.

Naruto walked into the house as he was in a large hallway then led to another bigger hallway that stretched from side to side and was about 40 feet long and with, what looked liked, elevators. 2 elevators.

Sasuke went up to the to the elevator and pressed the button as there was a beep and the doors opened and sasuke walked into the elevator. "you coming dobe? My living space is on the second floor, first floor is all junk" sasuke said as Naruto ran to him and got into the elevator and got next to sasuke then said "so you are umm bi-sexual?"

"ya, why are you do interested?" sasuke responded

"n-no reason, it just I am staying here with you for the weekend and all" Naruto said, shuddering at the beginning.

"well, are you gay or bi?" sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto blushes a little, turning his head and said, stuttering again "n-no! I am straight."

Sasuke chuckled a little then said "so how many girlfriends have u had? And how many times you had sex, if at all?" Naruto blushed red and turned his back to sasuke and said "h-hey, I don't got to answer any of your questions!"

Sasuke pressed a button to make the elevator go up a few feet then pressed the "stop" button to make it stop in between floors. "if you wana stay in my house then you will answer my questions, got it dobe?" sasuke said with authority.

"f-fine…teme" Naruto said, angrily.

"so, are you gay?" sasuke said.

"if I was, would you hit on me or anything?" Naruto said while blushing. Sasuke chuckled a little and responded "if I wanted you, I would pin you in this elevator and bang your right here and now, but you not my type anyway. My type is the hot type."

Naruto got a little mad while blushing "teme…"

"well now that I know you are gay, if I ever board, I can do u. but I would have to be super bored and really, really drunk" sasuke said as he pressed the button and the elevator started moving back up.

"h-hey I did not say I was gay!! And I would never let a teme like you ever touch me or kiss me!!" Naruto said with his face all red from blushing and anger. The door opened and sasuke walked behind Naruto saying "but you are gay, I can tell"

Naruto blushed and walked into the room as it was very large with a couch along the right side of the room. While there was a TV forward of Naruto and against the wall. It was a large plasma TV and ahead on the left side there was a small counter and a fridge, must be the kitchen and a hallway to the left side on him which he could see 4 doors, 2 on the right side of the hall and 2 on the left side.

Naruto walks to the couch and sat down then remembered he had pee his pants and got up and walked around and said "were is your shower?" sasuke laughed a little and softly as he said to Naruto "admit you are gay and I will show you"

Naruto pouted a little then said very fast "fine…iamgay"

"say it slowly dobe or no shower or clothes" sasuke said as he walked over to the fridge and opened it.

Naruto looked angry and whispered "I am gay…."

Sasuke sighed and said "I guess you wana sleep in pee pants, honestly I don't care". sasuke then got a beer from the fridge and opened it and started drinking as he walked to the hallway.

"w-wait, I am…gay.." Naruto said walking after sasuke.

"not good enough, you don't seem to care if you sleep after you pee your pants" sasuke said as he walked to the far door on the right and opened it.

"I AM GAY!!!!!!" Naruto screamed that made sasuke flinch then sasuke turned to Naruto. "fine" sasuke said as he went into his room and put his beer down and walked back out and opened the other door on the right side which was the bathroom. "here dobe, I will get some of my old clothes and throw them in later" sasuke said as he walked back into his room.

"thanks" Naruto said as he blushed bright red from yelling out something that he usually never tells anyone. He then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him as he took of his black under shirt and Kiba's pants and his boxers, he put them to the side and stepped into the shower, closing the curtains behind him. The curtains were almost see though as Naruto looked down and turned on the water.

After about 15 min of showering and washing, he was almost done as suddenly the shower water went very, very cold. "aahh" Naruto screams as he almost jumped out of the shower but instead jumped back so he was out of the water. "SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed.

"dobe I turned off you water so time to get out" sasuke said as he opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

"s-sasuke get the heck out of here!! I am butt naked!" Naruto yelled at sasuke while blushes a little. "who cares? We both guys, anything on you I have seen on me….well everything but a lot larger on me" sasuke said while laughing a little. And put a pair of his old boxers and one of his normal large shirts on the sink.

"hey!! I am normal sized" Naruto said while blushing deeply. Naruto then said "get out so I can change". sasuke chuckled as he said "just come out and change, be a man and let it hang dobe"

"no teme!! Now get out!" Naruto screamed again as he still has his small blush on his check as sasuke said "fine dobe, but I will see you naked sooner or later" Naruto then heard the door closed and Naruto sighed and thought 'finally he did something I said'.

Naruto then opened the curtains' and put on foot out as he saw sasuke standing there looking at him with his arms crossed. Naruto then screamed "AHAAAHA!!! YOU PERV!!!!" then jumped back into the shower and closed the curtain and sasuke said "see dobe? Was it so hard for you to be seen naked by another guy?"

"y-yes, now get out teme!!!" Naruto screams as he was hiding on the bottom of the tub and sasuke said "fine I will really get out now dobe, I saw all I needed to see anyway. And real men don't shave dobe" Naruto then tuned really red and shouted "YOU PERV!!"

Sasuke chuckled and opened the door and walked out and closed it behind him and walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Naruto then opened the curtains just enough to stick his head out to see is sasuke was there then got out and lock the door.

Naruto then got Sasuke's boxers on and smiled as he thought 'he may be a teme but he is still my idol and I have his boxers on!!' Naruto smiled then only saw a large shirt and thought 'that perv…'

Naruto then put on the shirt, which was white, as it went past his knees by 2 inches, covering sasuke blue boxers and Naruto then fixed his hair a little and walked outside the bathroom, feeling a little embarrassed cause he was only warring a long shirt and boxers and that they were NOT his.

"ah..mhm..y-ya" Naruto heard barely from Sasuke's room. Naruto then moved to the door and puts his ear against the door and tried to hear more and he heard sasuke breath hard (he thought is was sasuke at least) and say "y-ya….that was better then what I usually have.."

Naruto eyes were wide open as he was trying the think that sasuke was doing then the door opened and Naruto feel though and landed on his side, inside sasuke room with sasuke looking at him, standing right next to him.

Sasuke then had a very mad look on his face and leaned over to Naruto and puts his hand on Naruto's neck and began to squeeze it hard as Naruto said, with short breath "s-a-sasuke…w-what…are…y-ou d-doin?" Naruto then puts his hands to Sasuke's and tried to pull his hands off of his neck so he can breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"breaths heavely* wow, nothing to do with sasuke choking naruto but my hands hurt from typing all of this T.T and reply on what u think happend and what was sasuke doing is his room and what are those pills kiba gave sasuke....? reply on what you think they are and if you are right....i will say well done xD.**


	5. Chapter 5: the Beginning of What?

**sorry about now posting a chapter is so long. i dont write unless i feel like it xD. i wrote this alittle fast so that way you can see what happends, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors and now enjoy^^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 5: the Beginning of What?

Recap

"_Sasuke then had a very mad look on his face and leaned over to Naruto and puts his hand on Naruto's neck and began to squeeze it hard as Naruto said, with short breath "s-a-sasuke…w-what…are…y-ou d-doin?" Naruto then puts his hands to Sasuke's and tried to pull his hands off of his neck so he can breath."_

End of recap

Sasuke said with authority and anger "what did you hear!" Naruto could not breath and said "no-othing!" Naruto then tried to pull Sasuke's hands off as sasuke let go and said "if you are lying to me, I will kill you…got it dobe?!?"

Naruto then breathed and grabbed his neck and said "y-yes" Naruto then moved out of the room were Sasuke was and said "why were u choking me?!?" sasuke looked back at Naruto and said "because, what u heard can mean life and death….for the both of us" sasuke then walked more into his room, and to his bed as he took out the pill bottle from his shorts and put it into the drawer next to his bed. Naruto has put his head into Sasuke's room to see this as sasuke turned around.

"dobe, if you don't wana die then stay the fuc* out of my business" sasuke said as he made a fist out of his left hand. Naruto looked scared and responded "I-I just wana know what those pills are, first Kiba gave them to you like…." Naruto has just then thought that they may be drugs….his idol uses drugs…that has to be it…

Naruto then turned around and walked away to the living room as Sasuke followed him, sasuke then puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder (left) and grab it tightly. "what were u just thinking dobe?" sasuke said. Naruto looked down as he said "you do drugs don't you? Like every other celebrity…"

Sasuke let out a small chuckle and said "smarter then I thought dobe…but 1 error in your thought. WHY am I doing drugs dobe?"

Naruto still looked down still and said " what is the point? For the pleasure, for the feel, for…I don't give a dam* cause it does not matter!! Your doing drugs…" Naruto then shock off sasuke hand and walked forward to the couch and sat down and looked to the side.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and threw his hand up against Naruto's neck and pushed him up against the back of the couch. "I don't want anyone to know about these drugs, I will kill you if I need to….should I kill u dobe"

Naruto laid still as sasuke hand was on his neck. "I have a miserable life…Japan was going to be good but it was not, it was worse, my idol turns out to be a druggy…what is there left for me…" Naruto said with a depressed face

Sasuke look confused at Naruto and said "you seem to just have gone from good to worse since you found out I use drugs, why is that?"

Naruto looked down and said with almost crying "my brother died from drugs….my dad died of drugs..and my mom is in jail cause of drugs!! I fuc*ing hate them!!!". Naruto then began to cry.

Sasuke then released his grip on Naruto's neck and sat down next to Naruto.

"do you even want to know why I take drugs?" sasuke said in a normal voice.

" I don't care!!" Naruto screamed then continued crying as he leaned forward into his knees.

"people do drugs other then for dumb pleasure, you are such a dobe" sasuke said as he got back up and walked to his room and slammed the door closed, leaving Naruto to cry. Sasuke then took his shirt off , leaving him in his shorts and boxers. Sasuke then got into bed and put the covers over him and as he was about to go to sleep he thought "why…why…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke then woke up and got out of bed, rubbing his hair as he opened to door to see what the dobe was doing. Sasuke then looked in the living room to find nothing, nothing in the food area (for some odd reason I can never remember how to spell that spot so I will call I food area xD), nothing in his whole house. Sasuke then saw it raining outside and grabbed an umbrella and put a shirt on and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"were the fuc* did he go" sasuke cursed as he then walked on the street and up the road, with his umbrella over him he then passed an alleyway 2 blocks from his house and saw a glimmer of orange. Sasuke walked down the alleyway and found Naruto curled up in a ball as sasuke then said "get up dobe" Naruto did not move. Sasuke then said louder "get your as* up now!" Naruto still did not move. Sasuke then kicked Naruto's leg slightly as Naruto's hand fell off his knee and sasuke saw blood on his wrist.

"fuc*" sasuke cursed as he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number and when someone answered he then said "my house fast" sasuke then hung up and pick Naruto up over his back and ran to his house and up his stairs and into his "living area". He put Naruto on the couch and took his shirt off and wrapped it around Naruto's left wrist (only his left wrist was cut).

Naruto then let out a small groan as he opened his eyes slightly and saw sasuke. Sasuke then said "why did u fuc*in try and kill yourself?!?" Naruto let out a small groan and said "w-wha-at?" then Naruto passed out again as the door opened and a young female walked in and said "what is wrong?" sasuke said "this dobe cut his wrist, help his Tsunade"

"I will do my best" Tsunade said as she ran over to Naruto and took out some equipment as sasuke sat on the other couch and waited to see if Naruto was going to make it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**lol i just noticed that in the end of the last chap, naruto was dieing and now in this chapter he is dieing again xD. poor naruto. well tell me what you think and sorry for grammar or spelling erorrs. also ___ means time skip. i hope you liked it. please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: First

**well here it is^^ i hope you like it and warning, i did not plan this but i added a lemon in this chapter. it is not that good but it is my first lemon xD, hope u like it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 6: First_

_Recap _

"_Naruto then let out a small groan as he opened his eyes slightly and saw Sasuke. Sasuke then said "why did u fuc*in try and kill yourself?!?" Naruto let out a small groan and said "w-wha-at?" then Naruto passed out again as the door opened and a young female walked in and said "what is wrong?" sasuke said "this dobe cut his wrist, help his Tsunade"_

"_I will do my best" Tsunade said as she ran over to Naruto and took out some equipment as sasuke sat on the other couch and waited to see if Naruto was going to make it."_

End of recap

Naruto was sitting there with his left wrist wrapped in ace bandages. Tsunade and sasuke had argued about taking him to the hospital but sasuke forced her to not tell anyone and leave Naruto in his care. She was his personal doctor. Sasuke was sitting on the couch across from Naruto and laying down on his back as then he let out a small groan and open his eye slowly.

"s-sasuke?" Naruto managed to get out. Sasuke looks at Naruto and said "feeling a little better since u tried to kill yourself u as*"

"h-hey I-I d-" Naruto said as then he groaned and grabbed his left arm.

"watch it dobe, your still hurt" sasuke said as he walked into the "food room" and grabbed a beer and brought it back to Naruto and shoved it in his hand. "drink, the pain will die out if you do" Sasuke said as he grabbed himself his own beer and drank it.

"I-I have never drank alcohol before, d-does it taste good?" Naruto said still squinting his eyes cause of the pain.

"just drink it" sasuke said as he kept drinking his beer.

"bu-ut what if I don't l-like it?" Naruto said then sasuke sighed and got up and grabbed Naruto's beer and stuffed then end in Naruto's mouth as it then poured into his mouth, Naruto then pushed the beer out of his mouth and coughed. "h-hey! don't d-do.." Naruto then smiled and licked his lips. "mhm that taste good" Naruto added.

Sasuke chucked a little and said "beer is good, that we agree on" sasuke drank a little more and laid back. Naruto then took the beer and drank more beer. And laid back. "mhm good" Naruto said as he seemed to start to get drunk.

"getting drunk already dobe? Heh, this is one quality I am starting to like of you" sasuke said as he was starting to get drunk and then got another beer and drank some more and sat down on the couch again, drinking more.

With in the next hour sasuke and Naruto had 10 empty bottles of beer on the floor. It was not close to 6 pm as Naruto got up, stumbled and fell to the floor but did not feel anything as he was completely drunk. Sasuke got up and stumbled but was able to stand up cause even tho he was as drunk as Naruto, he was use to it and was able to stand.

"s-so d-dobe? You-your wrist h-hurt" sasuke asked.

"w-what wrist?" Naruto responded, really acting like a dobe (xD). Sasuke chuckled and was walking to his room as he tripped over his own feet and landed right on top of Naruto, his face right above Naruto's. Naruto squinted and tried pushing sasuke off of him. "g-get off pe-erv" Naruto said as he was visibly drunk.

Sasuke smirked and said "heh, we both drunk, w-we both in my house, a-and se-ence you a-are drunk, you look doable"

Naruto blushed a little but was to drunk to think "n-no pe-erv"

"I t-though I was your idol? Do-ont you wana get f-fuc*ed by your idol?" sasuke said as he was drunk. "n-no sa-sa. Hic" Naruto said but was to drunk to resist. Sasuke then planted his lips on Naruto's, the smell of alcohol was abundant on there breath as sasuke kissed him semi-hard. This was Naruto's first kiss and he did nothing back.

Sasuke then bite Naruto's lower lip, but harder then he wanted cause he was drunk, the lip then bleed. Naruto did not notices cause of the high pain tolerance from the alcohol. Naruto then slightly opened his mouth as sasuke tongue darted in and fought roughly with Naruto's tongue. Before they knew it Naruto was up against the living room wall, 1 foot off the ground and roughly kissing sasuke passionately. Naruto let out small moans as his arms found there way around Sasuke's neck and sasuke pushed Naruto across the wall, banging into object and before then knew it then were against Sasuke's bedroom door as the door flew open and Naruto feel on the floor and sasuke on top of him, there was a hmpf as sasuke hit Naruto by landing on him, they kept kissing passionately as they moved slowly and got onto the bed, they had taken there shirts off before hand on the floor and kept fighting with there tounges.

Sasuke then moved to Naruto's neck, biting it fiercely as Naruto let out moans, soft moans "s-sasu-aha". Naruto kept moaning as sasuke quickly took off Naruto' pants as they kept kissing fast and fiercely. Then sasuke went back up to Naruto's mouth and kissed it fast and hard. There tongues were battling as Naruto's tongue was losing the fight. Before they knew it, Sasuke's hands were taking his own shorts and threw them to the side. Sasuke and Naruto were kissing, and flipping over on the bed, there boxers go thrown off as sasuke kissed Naruto harder and Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue while moaning more. They were soo drunk they could not think, hormones were doing all the talking for them.

Sasuke they lifted Naruto's legs and moved them apart as he then slammed into Naruto. Naruto let out a loud moan. "A-AHAH" Naruto cried out then continued kissing sasuke hard as sasuke pushed all the way in Naruto. Naruto let out more moans as he wrapped his legs around sasuke, sasuke then pushed harder into Naruto, as sasuke moved down to Naruto's neck and bite it hard, almost making it bleed.

Sasuke then thrusted hard as he was biting Naruto's neck harder. "a-aha-aha!!!" Naruto screamed as he was a virgin and was tighter then sasuke had expected. Sasuke then moved his hand down and grabbed Naruto's hardness and began to pump it hard. Sasuke then thrusted even harder as he hit Naruto's hips harder with his own.

They continued fuc*ing until they cam, Naruto first then sasuke 10 seconds later. They did not stop there as they continued for the next 2 hours. Drunk and full of energy from resting most of the afternoon, they had all the energy they needed for that night. When they finished, there was cum on the wall, dresser, and all over the bed and floor. They did it 6 times in total. They were shooting blanks there last time as they ran out of energy and Naruto collapsed on the bed on his chest, sasuke landed on top of him and fell asleep.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto opened his eyes and he grabbed his head. There was a throbbing pain from his head and the light from the small window hurt his eyes. 'w-what happened last night. I don't remember a thing' Naruto thought.

Naruto then opened his left eye slightly and looked around the room then at himself. Naruto blushed madly as he just relished he was naked and entangled in blankets on Sasuke's bed then gasped as he just thought of what could have happened last night and remembered some of it. Naruto then thought 'I-I just loosed my virginity to some fuc*ed up guy….and one who does drugs and hates me' Naruto grabbed his head more as he sat up as then the door opened and sasuke walked into the room warring just blue boxers.

"so how ya sleep dobe?" sasuke said as he was holding a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it. Naruto responded "w-we d-did it yesterday….didn't we".

Sasuke smirked and said "yup, drunken sex is fun, even if it is with someone who is unattractive like you, now eat dobe"

"I told you my name is Naruto!!" Naruto screamed then grabbed his head cause of the hangover, his head hurt. Sasuke then walked over and puts the plate on his lap and put a pill into his mouth, Naruto swallowed it before he knew what happened and said "what was that??" sasuke responded "a hangover remover. It works the moment u swallow it, now eat up dobe" (also, I made this hangover remover cause I am to lazy to write how they act with a hangover xD)

"w-why you feeding me?" Naruto said as he looked at the grilled cheese sandwich. Sasuke sat down on the foot of the bed and said "I fuc* girls and guys senseless in my bed, I return the favor with breakfast in bed, seeing since they cant walk and all"

Naruto looked confused and said "w-what? I can walk just fine" Naruto then jumped off the bed as he felt pain and almost collapsed on the floor as sasuke chuckled and said "you don't know much about sex do you" (I also don't know much about sex, so if I got that wrong, sorry^^)

Naruto grabbed his but in pain and climbed onto the bed, quickly covering himself and blushed. "n-no" Naruto said as he turned, no facing sasuke anymore.

sasuke then grabbed the grilled cheese same witch and took a bite and said "are you going to eat it or a I?"

Naruto pouted and got angry and said "hey!, don't take a bite of it, I don't want your germs"

Sasuke laughed a little and responded "you are worried about my germs? If I remember correct, you have about 5 gallons of cum up your as* as my tongue was down your thought."

Naruto blushes and turn his back to sasuke then said "d-don't talk about what happened last night, I don't wana remember my first time with some druggy, drunk, false idol of mine!!" Naruto shouted at the end, sasuke just chuckled a little and said "you don't think of me as your idol anymore dobe?"

"don't call me dobe!!" Naruto shouted and then continued in a slightly above normal voice "and your not my idol, my idol died when he used drugs!, drinking!, and random sex!" Naruto then bend over and hit the bed as he said "I lose my fuc*in virginity to this dam* guy"

Sasuke hit Naruto on the back of the head "dobe, drunken sex to lose your virginity is bad but there is much worse! Atleast you lost it with someone who u liked! Got that dobe!?"

Naruto stayed on the bed looking down at the bed and said "w-what was your first time like..?"

Sasuke got up and said "I don't wana talk about it dobe!"

Naruto then said with a little tear in his eye "I lose my fuc*in virginity to you and at least you can tell me is how you lose yours!!"

Sasuke let out a growl and made a fist with his right hand and hit Naruto in his right shoulder hard, Naruto then let out a loud cry and fell over on his left side and started to cry a lot, sasuke then said "you try and get me to talk about it, and next time I will hit you in your fuc*in face!!!" sasuke then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him as Naruto heard another door open and slap shut, most likely his "working room" across from his bedroom.

Naruto cried more as his shoulder was red, he was holding it and cried. Naruto cried for the next 10 min and then for another 10 min he calmed down. Naruto then thought and relished, sasuke was an important figure in his life, even if he is not as "all mightily" as he thought, he was still his idol, Naruto then got up and put on his boxers and shirt and opened his door slowly and walked out to the hallway and Naruto said "s-sasuke? Were are you?"

Sasuke shouted from the "working room", "just leave me the fuc* alone dobe!!" then Naruto heard sasuke hit the wall hard. Naruto looked a little scared as he walked over to the door and said "s-sasuke, please, I am sorry. Please don't be sad"

"I told you dobe!! Just leave me the fuc* alone!!" sasuke yelled. Naruto then opened the door slightly and said "s-sasuke, I-I am sorry. Please forgive me. I don't wana make you sad!"

Sasuke then picked up a book and threw it against the wall next to the door. Then he said "just get the fuc* out of this room!!!"

Naruto then opened the door and ran to sasuke, who was sitting in a chair, in front of a desk and computer on the desk, Naruto ran to sasuke and dived into him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's chest and pushing his head into Sasuke's tummy. Naruto cried a lot saying "I am sorry!!, please!!".

Sasuke then shouted "get off of me and out of this room!!" then sasuke hit Naruto on his back hard, over and over, telling him to "get off of him". after of 2 min of hitting Naruto hard and Naruto crying, sasuke finally gave into him and said "I don't hate you dobe…if you wana know why I am said it is cause….I had a bad first time!!!" sasuke shouted the last part.

Naruto was still crying and said "h-how wa-as I-it w-worse then min-ne!?!"

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by his thought and threw him against the wall next to the door and got up and hit Naruto hard on his right check and said "some things are just better left forgotten". sasuke then left the room and walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**0-0 evil sasuke... well anyway xD tell me what u think^^ and take a guess at some things that are happening like what happend to sasuke's first time? and what will happen next? please review^^ also, something is kinda happening when i upload so sorry if anything is wrong^^. tell me if it is. and review xD  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The Question

**hey it ia m again, what did you think of the last chapter? please review!! and now then...back to the next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 7: The Question

Recap

"_Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by his thought and threw him against the wall next to the door and got up and hit Naruto hard on his right check and said "some things are just better left forgotten". Sasuke then left the room and walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him." _

End of recap.

Naruto just laid there and his check was a little bloody and he was thinking over and over 'what happened to sasuke…..why does he want to forget…was it r-' Naruto then did not want to say the words. Naruto then coughed and spit out a tooth. He hit the ground and cried a little, not knowing what to do next.

5 min later, he stopped and was about to go outside and saw Sasuke's computer on and stumbled up to the computer and looked on the screen, he saw about 12 pages of typing and on the top it said "new story". Naruto smiled a little as he was looking as Sasuke's new book but then sasuke opened the door and stood there looking at Naruto.

"I-I..it was just on! I did not mean to go o-" Naruto was saying as sasuke walked to him and grabbed his hands and pined him to the wall and just as Naruto was about to say what he was doing, Sasuke then kisses Naruto softly on his left check and walked away while saying "I don't usually say I am sorry….but I don't usually hit girls like you so sorry". sasuke kept walking as Naruto yelled "hey!! I am no girl!".

Sasuke then turned around and said calmly "would you rather have me hit you?".

Naruto shuddered and said "n-no…but I am no girl!!"

Sasuke chuckled and as he was walking out he said "did I hurt you?"

Naruto felt hit mouth and saw some blood and said "uumm, I think I lost a tooth".

Sasuke then turned around and walked to Naruto and kissed him on his lips, pulling Naruto's jaw down and opening his mouth, sasuke quickly moved his tongue into Naruto's mouth as Naruto did not even have time to gasp as Sasuke's warm tongue moved along his mouth and before he knew it, sasuke had moved back and broke this kiss as Naruto's face got all red and he turned around and said "what was that for!?".

Sasuke chuckled again and said "I knocked out your lower right tooth, I had to check which one and that was the easiest way".

Naruto still blushed madly and said "you could have asked!"

Sasuke responded by saying "yes I could have, heheh but seeing your reaction was priceless anyway, now come with me" sasuke then walked out of the room and to bathroom as Naruto ran behind him shouting "wait!!".

Sasuke then walked into the bathroom with Naruto right behind him as sasuke grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it up into a ball and stuffed it into Naruto's mouth and sasuke said "hold it down on your tooth to stop the bleeding, I will be in the living room if you need me" sasuke then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and watches TV.

Naruto was then holding down the paper towel for the next 3 min then relished that the bleeding will not stop anytime soon and walked out to see sasuke and sat down next to him.

"so were are you going to go after this weekend? You cant stay here" sasuke said to Naruto while watching TV more. Naruto sighed and said "I don't got anywhere to go…"

Sasuke smirked and said "don't you got a home?"

Naruto looked away and said "yes in America I don't got family in Japan"

Sasuke said "so why are you here in Japan"

Naruto said "school"

Sasuke said "with no place to stay? That is a dobe like plan" sasuke then chuckled as Naruto said "it was not my idea!….my home here on 183 kawaka street is a dump…"

Sasuke laughed a little as Naruto said "w-what is so funny..?"

Sasuke then said "do you know were your house REALY is?"

Naruto looked confused and said "w-what are you talking about?"

Sasuke said "my house is on 182 kawaka street, your house must be the small empty one next to mine"

Naruto looked confused more and said "y-you mean my house is next door?!?"

Sasuke said "ya, good news for me. I can kick you our anytime I feel like it"

Naruto opened his eyes a little wide and said "uumm…c-can I stay here for the weekend? I may not like it here but…at least I am with someone…even if it is a teme like you"

Sasuke then laid back and said "well I don't really care. I could use you to clean and bang so it works out good" Naruto then blushed red and said "n-no more sex with me! Got it!" sasuke chuckled and said "not even if we both drunk?" Naruto said "no!"

Sasuke then thought for a few seconds and said "what would it take for me to sleep with you again dobe?"

Naruto said "first off!! No dobe! And you would have to be my bf and all"

Sasuke then said "fine, I'll make you my bf"

Naruto almost fell off the couch as he said "WWHAATT!?!?!

Sasuke said "what the hel*, I don't got a bf or gf, my bro keeps bugging me about it and I am your idol.

Naruto said " b-but if we were to be…bfs…then you would have to like me at least, and former idol remember.."

Sasuke said "well your not like the other people that came though here. And maybe I lied a little about not finding you ugly. You got no one else, so just be my bf," sasuke turned his head to Naruto "k, dobe?"

Naruto's heart then beat faster as he said "I-I don't know!, you hit me before and take drugs. That is not the type of person I want as my first bf!"

Sasuke then said "I cant stop the drugs, and I only hit you cause you would not listen to me."

Naruto said "don't do drugs and I may be your bf.."

Sasuke said "the reason I take drugs is for medical reasons, not legal reasons but medical reasons. I got nerve complications in my chest. Which means that every time my heart beats it feel like I am being punched in the chest but with drugs I cant feel it at all. So say again that you want me to not take drugs."

Naruto looked down to think about it for a few seconds and said "w-why have you not told me this before?"

Sasuke responded "I tried, you would not listen dobe"

Naruto said "sorry..I did not know.."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "ya, ya. Now then before I change my mind, would you be my bf dobe?"

Naruto then opened his mouth and said….to be continued

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**o-o cliffhanger xD. what will naruto do? will he be sasuke's bf or not? and what do you think of sasuke's reason for doin drugs? is he telling the truth? please review and tell me what u think about anything involving my story and make sure you have your pm thing turned on! thanks and relivew!**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**i just want to let people know that i am having some real life problems and that is why i have not posted a chapter in a few days. there should be a chapter in 2 or less days if no problems (like writers block O-O) come up. remember....REVIEW!!! any comment about my story or a question for me is wellcome, i dont care if it is a hatefull messege about my story, learning from my mastakes are important so please....REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you for reading and see you in 2 days for the next chap xD  
**


	9. Chapter 8: The Decision?

**hey all, i kinda rushed on this chapter so i could give you a new chapter and sorry for the end, you will see shortly xD.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8: the Decision?

Recap

"_Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "ya, ya. Now then before I change my mind, would you be my bf dobe?"_

_Naruto then opened his mouth and said….to be continued."_

End of recap.

"dobe" Sasuke said as he hit Naruto on his head, they were both sitting on the couch and sasuke only in blue boxers and Naruto in a long shirt and boxers.

"ooww" Naruto said as he covered his head then said "why you hit me?"

"cause you are taking too long to respond" sasuke responded.

"it's only been 20 seconds since you ask!" Naruto said, now not covering his head.

"well?" sasuke said.

"well…can I make a phone call first? Ask my sister about this all?" Naruto said

Sasuke then said "fine, make it quick, phone is over there". sasuke pointed to the phone on the food area counter. Naruto got up and got the phone and dialed the number as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door, sasuke just rolled his eyes and waited.

The phone was ringing as then someone picked up the phone on the other end and said "hello?" Naruto quickly responded "hey mom, it is me Naruto, can I speak to my sister?" Naruto's mom then screamed though the phone "WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!! WHY HAVE YOU NOT BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS AT THE HOUSE THERE?!? I BEEN CALLING FOR THE LAST 5 HOURS!!!"

Naruto had put the phone 2 feet from his ear then when the yelling stopped he put the phone to his ear and said "I-I been out all morning, and I got lost when I landed so I have just gotten home. Sorry mom but please can I talk to sis?"

Naruto mom said " fine but the next time I call you better answer!". then there was a short pause as a women's voice said "hey?" Naruto then responded fast saying "hey sis I got an important question to a-" Naruto's sister interrupted him by yelling "WERE HAVE YOU BEEN? MOM HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND DRIVING ME CRAZY ABOUT YOU GETTING HURT THERE!! I ALMOST HAD TO GET ON AN AIRPLANE TO FLY THERE AND CHE-" Naruto then got sick of hearing her and yelled louder then her "SHUT UP!!!!"

Naruto's sister stayed quiet for a few seconds then said "Naruto, did you do something new? You never told me to "shut up" before..what new thing did you do?"

Naruto said "n-nothing! Now then I need to ask you some questions, please sis?"

Naruto's sis said " aaww there is my little bro, well ask away"

Naruto then told her about everything that had happened from him landing and Itachi (or what he could at least remember) to Kiba and sasuke and his drunken sex (o-o).

Naruto's sis stayed quiet for about 20 seconds after he explained everything and Naruto said "um…are you ok sis?"

Naruto's sis responded "y-ya but…YOU LOOSED YOUR FUC*IN VIRGINITY!! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THEN THAT!!" Naruto then put the phone 2 feet from his hear as he rolled his eye and then said "I told you, I was drunk!….if I could control myself I could have not done it….or would I have?…I don't know but…can I ask you some questions?"

Naruto's sis then sighed and said "fine but we will get back to the sex and the hehe details later".

Naruto blushed madly and responded "n-no we wont! I not telling you the details…I can barely remember them"

Naruto's sis then said "well we will talk about the details you remember later then, so what is the question little bro?"

Naruto then growled a little and said "well, he asked me to be his bf, kinda wanted to have sex with me and I said he cant unless he is my bf and all. I mean he is still my ex-idol but…he is still kinda my idol. I know this sounds weird but I feel safe with him, I know it sounds odd cause he hit me and all but I just have that safe feeling. Should I become his bf?"

Naruto's sis thought for a few min and said "well…knowing me I would just say yes for the sex and cause he is who he is but that is not you and ( XD ) he is your idol and you do like him so…." she continued with Naruto blushing as 30 seconds later Naruto said "ok" and clicked the phone off and went back into the living room and sasuke was still sitting there and said "took longer then I thought, well?" Naruto then said "well…if I went with my sister decision…." it took him a few second to say it then he said "…I would stay with you and have sex all day long" Naruto blushed red as he said that, trying to make a joke. Sasuke let out a small smile and said "that is your sister, what is YOUR decision dobe?".

Naruto got a little mad and said "well for now my decision is…."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**haha, cliffhanger xD. sorry for that but i just had to do it xD. dont worry, you will all know what happeneds in the biggening of the next chapter and i will write a long and good one, i am also making a poll on my page about what naruto's answer should be. go to it and pick what you think it should be and most important of all, REVIEW!!! even if it is just a "good job" or "hate this chapter", i still want the review^^ see you later! **

**just added this part on july 22 of 09 xD. i am almost finished with the next chapter! i hope it is good and i will make it long. i had alittle writers block and family problems but will finish it with in 1-2 days! i will even if i have to stay up all night. hope to see u by tonight if i can finish it (tonight for me is 5-7 hours) bye!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Past

**here it is finaly!! the 9th chapter of my story "how it all started". i hope u like it and i hope you love the ending of this chapter!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: "Past"

Recap

"_Naruto got a little mad and said "well for now my decision is….""_

End of recap.

Naruto then finished his sentence "…no.." Naruto then said quiet for a while as he looked down, not wanting to see Sasuke's face, was he angry?

Naruto then heard a small chuckle and looked by just to see sasuke face press against his, there lips touching and for the next 10 seconds sasuke kissed Naruto unusually, it was soft, it was not hard like he would think and then sasuke broke the kiss after 10 seconds and sasuke said "now then, out". sasuke then pointed to the door as Naruto became really confused and said "b-but why did you just kiss me!?".

Sasuke got up and chuckled as he looked at Naruto and said "wont tell you". sasuke then got a pair of pants from his room and cam out and threw them at Naruto then sasuke said "well time for you to leave, no use for you to stay if I cant bang you, so out"

Naruto then said "I-I wana stay here but I will not be some sex toy!"

Sasuke said "no, now leave"

Naruto got up looking a little sad and put on the pants and walked out of the house and went to his house next door but then 10 min later when sasuke was in his work room, typing on his computer, he heard a knock at the door downstairs (more like bell, doorbell). He went down stairs and opened the door to see Naruto standing there a little wet, it looked like it had just started raining.

"umm sasuke? I forgot I don't have any keys for the house. I guess I will have to stay here after all" Naruto said, shaking a little from the rain. Sasuke stood there, like he was zoning out at Naruto. Naruto looked confused as sasuke kept staring at him like a zombie.

Naruto finally after like 2 min said "um sasuke are you feeling ok?" sasuke then looked down and closed his eyes as he said softly "no, not again" and slammed the door shut, Naruto was dumbstruck as he knocked more, saying "s-sasuke please! I don't got any were else to go!" there was no answer from sasuke for 10 min then Naruto thought for about 5 min about what to do then he looked over at the Konoha and walked over there, still very wet he got under a tarp at the front of the building and waited until he fell asleep.

"um what the hel* are you doing here" some one said to Naruto as he opened his eyes and saw Kiba. "KIBA!!" Naruto said as jumped and hugged Kiba.

Kiba looked confused and said "what are you doing here at my bar? wasn't my bro taking care of you?" Naruto then responded by telling Kiba everything that had happened as Kiba said "well that is strange of my bro, what exactly did you do when he opened the door?"

Naruto thought as he then ran out Kiba's bar door (while they talked, they went into the bar) and knocked on the door, Kiba answered and saw Naruto, wet and in the sweat pants and long shirt as he was at Sasuke's door as Kiba's eye opened and he said "oo my…"

Naruto said "that is what he did! What is wrong!?" Naruto got worried and a little annoyed, wondering why they did the same thing when he knocked on the door.

Kiba then said "hold on" and ran up stairs and 2 min later he came back down with a small framed picture and showed Naruto it. The picture was of 2 people. One looked like a younger sasuke, most likely around 16 or 17 years old and the other looked like he could off been Naruto's younger brother. The younger looking look alike of Naruto was about 1 foot shorter then sasuke and had his arms wrapped around sasuke lower chest, which was as high as the look alike could reach.

Kiba then said "this was around 3 years ago, Sasuke's first bf".

Naruto's eyes opened wide and said "who is this? And what do you mean this was sasuke first bf!?".

Kiba put the picture on the bar counter next to them and said " that is Shuichi Shindo, he was a kid who ended up at my bro's door step when he was 15, and lived with him and was his first bf. You know how my bro is annoying sometimes? Well no one dated him cause of it. He had one night stands and all cause he is "so called" hot but no relationship. Shuichi kind of got to him."

Naruto then said "well were is he? If they got along so well then why are they not together now?"

Kiba looked down for a moment then said "he died a little over 2 years ago, almost 1 year after moving in with my brother"

Naruto eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head then looked down with Kiba and said "I-I'm sorry.."

Kiba then responded "it is ok, me and shuichi were not close, we only met around a dozen times but him and sasuke were closer then anyone other then me and sasuke. Also, do you know why sasuke lives on the second floor and not the first?"

Naruto looked back up and said "no"

Kiba took a breath and said "well, Shuichi died in the house, on the first floor. Sasuke cant stand to live on that floor anymore…but I think he still wants to remember shuichi, so he still lives in the house. It is kind of odd but that is my brother"

Naruto then looked sad " I-it is sad..but I am not shuichi. So how do I get back to sasuke? I mean I don't wana hurt him but I do like him a little. But he wont let me stay at his house unless…well I don't wana talk about it!"

Kiba laughed a little and said "it is ok, I know for a fact your not the first to sleep with my bro but your similar to shuichi so I don't know how my bro thinks of you. Ha-ha who knows, he may have a think for you"

Naruto sat down on the bar stool and said "but why did he kick me out then! He could have told me about shuichi and I would have changed so I would not look like him"

Kiba sat down next to Naruto and said "well my bro is not the sensitive touchy feeling type. He keeps it all bottled in and when ever it try to "poke" at him he just locks it out, which he literally did to you"

Naruto crossed his arms and said "well…" Naruto then said sarcastically "the all powerful sasuke can over come everything…cant he?"

Kiba laughed a little as he got up and went behind the bar and started to poor 2 drinks. "well let me get you some food, you look hungry and let me get you some of my clothes"

Naruto smiled and said "thanks Kiba…I wish sasuke had you caring personality"

Kiba laughed a little and said "if he did then he would not be the all famous guy he is now. In fact I am only here cause of him. He gives me money a lot cause I help a lot of people."

Naruto then said "well I don't care. I rather have a kind person who is poor then a rich mean guy any day"

Kiba got a class of beer and a sandwich he was making and put it on the table with Naruto. "well I wish it too but if there were no rich mean guys then who will kind people help?" Kiba laughed little and went to eat as Naruto got up to get some dressing from behind the bar counter as the door opened. Naruto saw that it was sasuke and he ducked behind the counter so sasuke could not see him as sasuke walked over to see Kiba sitting on the table as Kiba looked back and saw that Naruto was hiding and went along with it as sasuke sat down with Kiba and said "it is happening again…I…I think I am in love again" sasuke scratched his forehead as Naruto eye almost popped out of his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oo-oO.....wow lol i am surpriced even tho i wrote it xD. so tell me what u think. is it good, bad or horable? tell me in a review! please^^ and i will have a chap up with in 1-2 weeks after this.**


	11. Chapter 10: Nice side?

**I am back!! now then let me tell all my fans (or atleast the random people who read this xD) why i was gone for so long. my chuwawa got on my tall bed (like 4 feet tall) and took a pee on my computer i am on now, but after 2 weeks the pee is gone (i think o-o) and i am back to typing fanfics!! it was also good cause now i got a few idea's for more fanfics but for now here is chapter 10: Nice side?**

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 10: Nice side?

Recap

_Kiba got a class of beer and a sandwich he was making and put it on the table with Naruto. "well I wish it too but if there were no rich mean guys then who will kind people help?" Kiba laughed little and went to eat as Naruto got up to get some dressing from behind the bar counter as the door opened. Naruto saw that it was Sasuke and he ducked behind the counter so sasuke could not see him as sasuke walked over to see Kiba sitting on the table as Kiba looked back and saw that Naruto was hiding and went along with it as sasuke sat down with Kiba and said "it is happening again…I…I think I am in love again" sasuke scratched his forehead as Naruto eye almost popped out of his head._

End of recap.

Kiba looked at sasuke for a few moments then sasuke chuckled a little and Kiba said "dam* sasuke, you almost sound convincing this time". Kiba laughed a little and continued saying "but stop playing around with love, don't keep tricking me by saying you love someone unless you really mean it".

Sasuke finished laughing and said "I'm your bro, I can do whatever the fuc* I want to you, now then to why I came here.." sasuke looked around a little "were is he?"

Kiba tried to look confused and said "who are you talking about?"

Sasuke got up and punched Kiba in the shoulder and said "you know who, THE DOBE". sasuke said the last part loud.

Naruto then got mad and started to say from behind the bar counter (still hiding) "I AM NOT A DO-" but before he could finish sasuke was looking over the bar counter right above him and grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled him to his feet as Naruto said "oww!"

Naruto hit sasuke arm and said "don't do that!!".

Sasuke then let go and looked back at Kiba and said "knowing you, I bet you told him everything right?"

Kiba said "well enough so he gets the picture. Someone had to tell him something anyway, I knew you wouldn't"

Sasuke then rolled his eyes and said "we may not know him for more then a few months anyway. So we don't need to tell him our whole dam* past…well anyway" he looked back at Naruto and said "I am feeling a little kind at the moment." pokes his forehead and continues " I will let you stay for one more night but only that much longer..got it?"

Naruto eyes opened wide and said "u-umm b-but didn't you say I couldn't?"

Sasuke smirked and said "I said I am being kind. So either you can take it or leave it dobe. Either way I don't care."

Naruto thought for a moment and whispered to sasuke as he blushed a little "you wont try anything will you..?"

Sasuke smiled a little and said loud enough for Kiba to hear "no I wont bang for today cause I am being kind for now"

Naruto blushed more and said "don't say it too loud you perv!" Naruto then hit sasuke in the shoulder and looked to the side.

Sasuke then said "ha, your getting a little mean. starting to hit people and all". Naruto did not say anything as then sasuke said. "now, I don't wana have you keep using my clothes so.." sasuke picked Naruto up like a box and placed him next to him and continued "I will buy you a few things of clothes.."

Naruto looked a little confused and said "when did you get so…nice?"

Sasuke smirked and said "I am nice every 19 years for one day, dobe, now hurry before I do get back to my former self" sasuke then picked up Naruto slightly by his back collar and said "I see you eaten so lets go now". sasuke pulled Naruto to the door and lifted his hand back to Kiba saying "bye" as Kiba said "bye bro"

Sasuke dragged Naruto to his Ferrari and put him in the seat as he went over and got in the drivers seat and Naruto said "well…sorry about shu-". sasuke immediately said "shut up about it!"

Naruto then said "w-why don't you wana talk about it? I am sorry about it but-" sasuke then hit Naruto's arm as a "warning shot" and said "shut up now or I will kick you out of this fuc*in car!"

Naruto opened his eyes wide a little as he said "umm, ok I will cause it is your personal life, and I don't wana get hit again".

Naruto held his arm a little as sasuke started the car and began to drive down the street and about 3 blocks later he pulled into an alley next to the road and waited a few moments until there were no cars behind him and turned to the dobe who now had his seatbelt on and sasuke had none and sasuke said "now that there is no one around and no one can see us, I need use of you"

Naruto opened his eyes wide as he had flashbacks off something similar to this…

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**how was it!? after a few weeks i hope it is good, if not then tell me cause i kinda typed this fast to get it out to you, also i am hating this keyboard, when i said that my computer is working fine, i told the truth but my enter, backspace buttens are all messed up, but aleast it is working again, see ya all later and remember review!!  
**


	12. Very Important Authors note!

**Author's Note**

**hey all, just to let you know that i am writing the next chapter but i wanted to know your opinion about something. i have a good idea for another story and i want to know if my fan(s) (xD) want me to put some of my writing time into 2 stories or just this one? send me a message or put a respond on this story. the idea for this new story is set with ninja and samurai. were sasuke is an assassin and naruto is a prince. they met by coincidence and they did not know each other long then before they new it, there paths separated but they met later and they changed but they will change something more then just them, they will change a nation and possibly a world. well review what i just talked about, tell me it sucks, if great, or don't write it yet, concentrate on this story and write this new one later. or possibly give me a name for this new story. anything but just review!**


	13. Chapter 11: Confession

**well here is my next chapter of my story, i may not get a new chapter out with in 3 days or so because i am going to start my other stories first chapter, but i wont continue untill i see more people reply to my question of "should i write another story along with this one". well here it is, a big suprice in my new chapter, Chapter 11: Confession.**

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 11: Confession?

Recap

_Naruto held his arm a little as sasuke started the car and began to drive down the street and about 3 blocks later he pulled into an alley next to the road and waited a few moments until there were no cars behind him and turned to the dobe who now had his seat belt on and sasuke had none and sasuke said "now that there is no one around and no one can see us, I need use of you"_

_Naruto opened his eyes wide as he had flashbacks off something similar to this…_

End of recap.

"w-what are you doing!?" Naruto said with a studded and a small amount of fear in his voice. Sasuke raised an eye brow as he said "why do you sound so panicky? I just need to talk to you dobe"

"o-oo" Naruto began. "I thought…never mind, what you want to talk to me about?"

Sasuke took a breath and said "I been thinking and talking to your sister and.."

Naruto cut him off as he said "YOU TALKED TO MY SISTER!!??!?"

Sasuke hit Naruto on the top of his head as he said "yes and let me speak before I change my mind. Now then I did talk to your sister and after all the talking about me sending her naked signed pictures of myself, which i wont, I learned about how your life sucks and all and how Kiba will drive me crazy if I just kick you away so…". Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away as he said "will you come back and live with me, I wont try and have sex with you unless you want it and I will try to be.....nice…"

Naruto looked with eyes wide open and as if he had just won the lottery. Naruto opened his mouth, and blushed a little, as he said "w-wait just a moment!…. My sister wanted naked, signed pictures of you…?"

Sasuke chuckled a little and said "ya, and have it signed, so….your answer dobe?"

Naruto looked down and took a breath and said "well…this reminds me of what you asked of last time but…why would you ask again? It does not make any sense of you to ask me now just because you talked to my sister" (I think that is the smartest thing Naruto said so far in my whole story xD).

Sasuke sighed and got out of the car and took his cell out and dialed a number and put it up to his ear.

He then said "hey, it is me. Remember what I said to you about the L thing?…..good, now tell the dobe". Sasuke then handed the phone to Naruto and Naruto put it to his ear. Naruto then said "hello?" as he heard Kiba on the other end and he said " ok Naruto now don't talk and just listen. My brother, as you can tell, cant show his feelings to most people. I am one of the few he even tells and he wants me to tell you that he may not love you or anything but he likes you. That is all, see ya" Kiba then hung up and Naruto put the cell phone down on the seat as Sasuke was back sitting down in the drivers seat.

Naruto then said "…s-so..you like me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away, saying nothing as Naruto responded "why cant you tell me? I admit I like you but I wont agree to living with you unless I get an "I like you" out of you"

Sasuke then said "will you say yes if I say it?"

Naruto nodded (yes) his head as Sasuke bite his lip and said "I….". he did not say anything more but instead he moved his face to Naruto's and kissed Naruto on his lips softly and unusualy and after 5 seconds he broke the kiss as Naruto blushed alittle and Sasuke looked to the side.

As Naruto was still blushing he said "I-I still wana hear you say it, not just a kiss"

Sasuke said "ilikeyou". he said it very fast as Naruto said "please Sasuke…slower?"

Sasuke bite his lip so hard he began to bleed and said "I fuc*ing like you dobe"

Naruto smiled a little as he leaned over and wraped his arms around Sasuke's chest (remember Sasuke is sitting in the drivers seat and facing the stearing wheel) and layed his head on Sasuke's shoulder and Naruto said "thank you Sasuke". then Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and said "don't push it"

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**"o-o, sasuke likes naruto!!! yay!! now make them have hot sex in the car!!!!" i bet that is what all the fangirls are telling me right now from there computer screen xD. and sorry if i dont get to romantic in this story cause i am a guy and as most girls out there know, guys are not realy romantic xD and it is even worse cause i am a seme xD. well review and tell me what u all think! good or bad i want to hear! dont be shy, speak your minds.**


	14. Chapter 12: Clothes

**hey all! sorry i have been gone so long, i had family and life problems but i am back now! this chapter i wrote over a period of 3 weeks so sorry if there attetudes change randomly or if i got some things wrong, if i did tell me! well hope you like it, read and reply to what i did good or wrong.**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

Chapter 12: Clothes

Recap

_Sasuke bite his lip so hard he began to bleed and said "I fuc*ing like you dobe"_

_Naruto smiled a little as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest (remember Sasuke is sitting in the drivers seat and facing the steering wheel) and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and Naruto said "thank you Sasuke". then Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and said "don't push it" _

End of recap.

Sasuke then started the car and started driving back on the road as Naruto said "we are still getting new clothes for me right?"

Sasuke said "ya"

Naruto said "did you plan this out or was it just in the moment?"

Sasuke then responded as he kept driving "I never act on feelings like that" Sasuke yawned and continued "I was up all night thinking about it"

Naruto smiled and said "thanks Sasuke, well what store are we going to?"

Sasuke chuckled and said "I have a acquaintance who owns a clothing line of stores, she has allowed me to borrow her store for the morning"

Naruto eye opened wide (yet again xD) and he said "b-borrow the whole store!?"

Sasuke said "ya, just for another 3 hours. And all the clothes are free. She owes me one anyway"

Naruto looked a little dumbfounded and said "owes you one…?'

Sasuke said "ya, she liked the one night stand we had a few months ago and she agreed to let me borrow her store, but" Sasuke was saying as he lifted a book from his left side (I know cars in other nations have steering wheels on the right side but I like the left side!) and held it up so Naruto could see and Sasuke continued "a autographed book of mine"

Naruto said "aww thanks for doing this for me". Naruto then leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the check and Naruto blushed a little as Sasuke rolled his eye and put the book down and said "don't do all that romantic sh*t to me, I don't like it and if I don't like things you do then I may end up…..notlikeingyou"

Naruto said as he crossed his arms "well I wont go around shouting, I like you, but I want at least a little romantic stuff in privet between us and all".

Sasuke sighed as he pulled into a parking area that was empty and parked and got out of the car and said "you can do physical things to show your feelings, but no saying them"

Naruto got out of the car and said "cant we at least tell each other once or 2 times a week?"

Sasuke started to walk to he store as he said "you can say it one time a week and only in privet and only when I am too drunk to remember the next day"

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's right arm and Naruto said "fine"

Sasuke shook Naruto off of him and Sasuke said "no doing that, kissing on the lips I don't mind but do holding sh*t"

They kept walking as Naruto said "c-can we at least hold hands?"

Sasuke said "no, and definitely not in public"

Naruto crossed his arms as they walked up to the door and Sasuke taped on the glass as a women ran up to the glass and unlocked the door and opened it, she looked around 24 years old. Before the door opened Sasuke said to Naruto "remember, I am…you know what to you but we are not bf's yet.

Naruto was about to respond as the girl opened the door and ran up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him on the lips. It looked like they French kissed a little but after 5 seconds of Naruto's face turning red and him trying to look away, Sasuke broke the kiss and pushed her away as he handed her a book and patted Naruto on on the back, almost pushing him into the store as Sasuke closed the door behind him and that girl ran off.

Naruto the said "WHY THE HECK DID YOU KISS HER!? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!?"

Sasuke hit Naruto on his shoulder, softer then usual, and said "don't yell dobe, and either that or I would have had to bang her or get a bj from her. Kissing you would be least mad at and plus we are not bfs, so I can still do what ever the fu*k I want"

Naruto crossed his arms tighter and his face was red as he looked down.

Sasuke sighed and said "stop being jealous, if you want I could French you, bang you or do just about anything to you right now cause this store is empty and there are no security cameras installed yet"

Naruto blushed and said "n-no I am not jealous and I don't want to have that whores taste in my mouth!"

Sasuke said "if you are not jealous that means that you don't like me and don't care if I French other people, and I could just wash out my mouth right now if you want"

Naruto make a small "hmpf!" sound as he turned his back to Sasuke as Sasuke then went to Naruto and turned him around and kissed Naruto on his lips. Sasuke forcefully pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth and licked around his mouth for about 1 min. Naruto let out 3 small moans as Sasuke did this and after the min was up then he broke the kiss and looked at Naruto.

Sasuke said "you don't seem to mind her taste now"

Naruto blushed madly and looked at the ground.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "if it helps, I wont French any more girls or guys other then you, but if you don't give me any sex for a month or so then I will need to get laid another way. That is non-negotiable"

Naruto said "…f-fine.."

Sasuke said "good now lets go pick out some clothes for you, the girl sections is over here". Sasuke then picked up Naruto by the back of his shirt so he was a foot in the air and walked over to the boy section as Naruto said "I am no girl!".

Sasuke put Naruto down in front of the boy section as Naruto pouted and looked around at the boy section. It was large, and had hundreds of clothes. Naruto did not know were to look but he walked into the middle of the clothing area and looked around, after 10 min of looking around Naruto got 3 pairs of shirts, and an black undershirt, a orange jacket and 2 pairs of pants and 2 pairs of shorts. They were now looking at the boxer section to pick out 5 pairs.

"hmm which one should I pick" Naruto said as was looking at tall the pairs of boxers. He saw all types of colors and pictures on the boxers, including a pink pair with a topless women on one, Naruto blushes as he saw this and continue looking as Sasuke had come up behind him and put one hand on his shoulder and Naruto jumped and screamed.

"aha!!" Naruto screamed as he turned around to see Sasuke with a shirt over his shoulder and said "dope, you done yet?"

Naruto was a little red and said "n-no…I need to pick out a few pairs of boxers". Naruto looked a little more.

Sasuke said " well just pick one, pick this one". Sasuke grabbed the topless girl boxers and handed them to Naruto as he blushed madly and hit Sasuke's hand away and grabbed 4 pairs of orange boxers and was trying to pick a non-orange one. Sasuke then stepped in front of him and handed him a pair of boxers. Naruto looked at them and blushed red again as they were pink, with red hearts and on the back had the words (in red) "SEXY".

"n-no! I am not warring these boxers!" Naruto said as he threw them onto the ground.

Sasuke picked them up and held them as Sasuke said "you will….just not now". Sasuke then put them over his shoulder. Naruto then looked more and Sasuke picked out a black pair of silk boxers and threw them at Naruto's face.

"t-teme" Naruto said as he picked them off his face and held all the pairs of boxers he needed.

Naruto looked around as he said "were is the changing area?"

Sasuke smirked a little and said "your standing on it",

Naruto looked around as he said "w-what?"

Sasuke rolled his eye as he said "we are both guy, we have seen each other naked, and had sex. I think you can in front of me dobe".

Naruto blushed and looked to the side as he said "I-I wont change in front of you teme".

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto shirt and pulled it up as Sasuke said "just take your clothes off dobe, or I will do it for you".

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and readjusted his shirt and said "no! find me a changing room!".

Sasuke said, yelling at the end " dobe…just fuc*in change right here now!".

Naruto opened his eye wide and said "w-why you so mad?"

Sasuke said "I am not mad, no just change dobe…". after Sasuke said that he mumbled under his breath.

Naruto then went up to Sasuke and looked at him as Naruto said "I may dislike you, I may think you're a teme but I do care what happens to you. So can you tell me why you are getting so mad about this?"

Sasuke said " ..no, and leave it at that"

Naruto said "p-please, is it about….s-"

Sasuke then say loudly "no!, it is not about him!".

Naruto widen his eye as he finished his his sentence "-ex".

Sasuke smirked and looks to the side of Naruto and said "no, not that"

Naruto moved closer and hugged Sasuke tightly around his chest, laying his head on Sasuke chest as Sasuke tried pushing him off but failed. Sasuke then said "get off me dobe, I don't want hugs"

Naruto said "if I am going to be living at your house at your house, I want to know everything…about him. every time I talk about him then you get mad and angry..please….just tell me…maybe I can help."

Sasuke said "you wont let this fuc*in thing go…will you?"

Naruto said "nope" and continued to hug his tightly.

Sasuke said "…I…I will tell you..everything but you must never tell anyone…and you got to change here, not in a changing room….got it dobe?"

Naruto blushed a little and said "…f-fine, just because it is you…just make sure it is everything, I heard some things from your bro but tell me everything from your prespective..deal?"

Sasuke said" ok, let go now dobe?"

Naruto then though about how he should have said "ok, only if you stop calling me dobe!" but he did not say, and he let go as Sasuke began " it all happened 3 years ago…"

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**O-O wow...i am surprised and i wrote it xD. well how was it? was it funny, great, the best ever!!!...or just plain dumb? lol well reply and tell me ^^ i will have the next chapter up soon...i hope ^^  
**


	15. Chapter 13: Past Part 2

**hey all! i hope you liked the last chater and it made you laugh^^. now it is time for my next chapter, this is all about shuichi and sasuke as are the next 2 chapters. sorry if you dont like flashback ones but there will be a lemon in the next chapter, or the one after that. well time for the next chapter, past part 2 (part one was chapter 9)**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

Chapter 13: Past Part 2

Recap

_Naruto then thought about how he should have said "ok, only if you stop calling me dobe!" but he did not say, and he let go as Sasuke began " it all happened 3 years ago…"_

End of recap.

There was clouds in the sky as it was pouring rain and thunder was in the distance. The rain hit the ground like gun fire as a 16 year old Sasuke was sitting in his work room typing up a new story. Sasuke was letting his fingers walk on the keyboard as he the hit the desk next to him and swore. He then pressed the delete button for 50 seconds as he delete what he wrote.

"I need a fuc*in brake" Sasuke thought as he sat up, he was warring only black shorts that hung right past his knees and had them hanging a little low as his blue boxers were showing just above them. Sasuke then walked into his kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge and then….

As Sasuke was telling Naruto the story of the past, Naruto said "I though you were going to tell me about shu-". Sasuke cut him off and semi-shouted "can you shut up and let me finish the story dobe? Or do you not want to hear it?".

Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and said "ok, fine"

Sasuke then continued "now then……"

….there was a doorbell sound as someone was at the front door, Sasuke got out of his kitchen and went to the front door (if you notice, he does no live upstairs) and opened it as a man was standing there with an umbrella and some papers in his under his right arm and he said "hello s-sir, care to buy some-".

Sasuke interrupted him by saying "fuc* off" and slamming the door in his face. Sasuke then was heading back to the work room, as he heard another doorbell. Swearing under his breath, Sasuke went back and opened the door as he started saying "I said fuc* off-". Sasuke was about to finish with more swearing as he saw a kid, no older then 15 at the door, he was in sweat pants and a very long t-shirt that was almost to his knees. He was soaking wet, shivering, and looked very, very scared.

The kid then spoke "p-please…h-help……" he went silent as he fell to the ground, Sasuke looked confused as he looked outside and saw some men in suits running around, they had guns drawn and looked like they were looking for something. Sasuke looked at the kid and looked at the men in suits as they looked like they had lost something and he put 2 and 2 together. Sasuke then was about to go back in and close the door as his leg was grabbed. The kid had grabbed his leg with both hands.

"please….." the kid said as he let go. Sasuke noticed blood near the kids tummy and swore under his breath as he thought "looks like I am related to Kiba". Sasuke then grabbed the kid by his wet shirt and dragged him into the house and leaned him up against the wall, next to the door, on the inside of his house as he took a drink of beer and went to get his phone.

The kid then opened his eyes slightly, he looks around the room as he kept laying down and saw he was in a house, and what looked like the living room. He tried to sit up as he felt a massive sharp pain in his tummy region. He held it tightly with his hands as he looked down. He was warring his sweat pants but was shirtless and had a lot of ace bandages around his tummy. He remember what happened and screamed again as he was trying to get up.

Sasuke, who was in the working room, typing his story got up and stock his head out the room and saw the kid trying to stand up and falling onto the floor. Sasuke walked up to him, warring the same thing he had earlier, and said "kid, you got shot so don't move unless you got a dam* death wish".

The kid screamed a little in pain as he was trying to stand but did not even get on his knees and said "I-I got to help my parents!!".

Sasuke then took a paper up from the table and showed it to him, it's headline said "FAMILY KILLED".

The kid then started shaking as he saw the names of the parents and sisters. He then fell to the floor crying uncontrolled.

"I am guessing they are your parents" Sasuke said, showing no sadness as the kid said "y-y-yes.." he cried while saying it as Sasuke said "ok, I will call an ambulance for you, I don't want blood on my carpet"

The kid, still crying, grabbed Sasuke's leg and held it tightly as the kid said "n-no!"

Sasuke shook him off and said "why not?"

The kid tried to hold in the tears but could not as he then said "t-they wou-uld k-kill m-me".

Sasuke said "who? The men in suits?".

The kid said "y-yes!". he was still crying as the bandages began to turn red, showing that he had opened his wounds up.

Sasuke said "sh*t, your bleeding again, now if you don't give me a good answer on who those men are, I will call the ambulance"

The kid sniffled more, crying more and held it in for a few moments and said "y-yakuza"

Sasuke the smirked as he said "why would they be after you?"

The kid cried a little more as he said "b-b-beac-cause…m-my f-family." he then cried more and continued "k-known all t-t-here l-leaders." the kid then fainted, either from his wounds reopening or from the continued shock of his family death. All Sasuke knew was the he fainted.

The kid then opened his eye again as he looked around quickly, as he did he saw hospital equipment and started to scream but then stopped as he saw that he was not in a hospital but in a room that was to look like one. He looked at him as he was restrained and shirtless. He felt like his sweat pants were gone and struggled to move. As he did he saw men in suits walk into the room with gun drawn. The kid started to scream, nothing came out as the men aimed here guns at him and they smiled as…

The kid, having been dreaming, sat up very quickly, holding his wound as he sat up. He was on a stretcher and looked around as he looked to be in Sasuke's house, in the living room. He looks around more, still in pain and laid back down, and saw Sasuke laying on the couch, in his same clothes and with his eye closed. He looked to be sleep.

"hey there kid, I see your awake" a female voice said. The boy turned and saw a lady with medical gloves on, his first reaction was to move to the side, away from her but he groaned in pain again as the lady went to him and held him still as she said "easy there boy, you wounds will open up".

After the kid calmed down the lady stood back up and said "hi, my name is Tsunade. I am Sasuke's personal nurse"

The kid then shuddered and said "m-my n-name is s-shuichi Shindo"

Tsunade then said "hi Shuichi, can you tell me what happened."

Shuichi then got all teary eyed and began to sniffle and almost start to cry as Tsunade said "it is ok kid, rest now and tell me later". she said this as he leaned over and hugged Shuichi softly as he laid back, he was crying a little and closed his eyes, trying to forget what he had just witnessed. He then fell asleep as Tsunade and Sasuke walked out of the room and outside the door were shuichi was sleeping as Tsunade said "well I need to stay here and watch him, he had to be very sad because of his family" Sasuke then said "the moment he is well enough, he is out. I am just letting him stay here because I owe you one. You still sure you want to use it on this dam* kid?" Tsunade said "yes, I will use to the guest room ok?" Sasuke nodded his head "yes" as the kid was sleeping, wishing he could see his parents one more time.

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**naruto: *crys alittle* great chapter!! it was great!**

**sasuke: dobe *hits naruto's head* shut up**

**naruto: *covers head* teme! dont do that!**

**sasuke : what ever, you dam* dobe.**

**haha, first time doing that and hey, like it? was it happy and chearfull like i wanted? just kidding! this chapter was very very sad T.T and i hope u liked it! review and tell me if it is good, bad, best ever, or worst ever. just tell me! and anything else you want to tell me, just tell me! like if i talk to much or you want more chapters, faster. just review! i love any reviews and i dont get mad...easy^^. haha, i am kinda like naruto in this story but a seme xD. for those of you who dont know what a seme is...look it up! one last point, i may write a one shot sasunaru. i MIGHT write it. and if i do i will write a long, hot lemon xD. well see you next time!  
**


	16. Chapter 14: Past Part 3

**hey hey hey all! sorry i was gone for so long but you will scream at ur screens one i tell you this in the next sentence xD. i completed 90% of this chapter about 1 week after chapter 13 but never got around to finishing and posting it untill right now xD. hope it is good, and spelling is correct. the next 2 chapters should be more past stuff. i will try to make them longer so there will not be past part 21 xD. well enjoy....and btw! i have a new story i am starting on and it should be called "Jaakuna 7". the first chapter should be up with in a week but as most of my readers know, when i say 1 week, it could be 1 day or 1 month xD. all you know is that it will not be out in 1 week xD.  
**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 14: Past Part 3

Recap

_Shuichi then got all teary eyed and began to sniffle and almost start to cry as Tsunade said "it is ok kid, rest now and tell me later". she said this as he leaned over and hugged Shuichi softly as he laid back, he was crying a little and closed his eyes, trying to forget what he had just witnessed. He then fell asleep as Tsunade and Sasuke walked out of the room and outside the door were Shuichi was sleeping as Tsunade said "well I need to stay here and watch him, he had to be very sad because of his family" Sasuke then said "the moment he is well enough, he is out. I am just letting him stay here because I owe you one. You still sure you want to use it on this dam* kid?" Tsunade said "yes, I will use to the guest room ok?" Sasuke nodded his head "yes" as the kid was sleeping, wishing he could see his parents one more time._

End of recap.

Shuichi then yawned as he opened his eyes and started to look around the room, the memories of what had happened were in his head as he closed his eye and tried to block them.

"Shuichi?" a voice said as Shuichi jumped a foot in the air and landed back on the bed, he then looked around and saw the women at the door.

"t-Tsunade r-right?" Shuichi said, still a little scared as the women nodded and walked over to him.

"how are you doing?" Tsunade said as she sat down on the side of the bed. Shuichi had just notices that he was laying on a bed. He also saw that a bed sheet was on top of him as he began to turn red as I lifted the sheet and saw he was only in his boxers. He blushed mad as he moved the sheet up, over his face and all of his body and he said "w-were are my clothes!?"

Tsunade smiled and laughed a little as she said "it is ok Shuichi, I am a nurse. You don't have to be embarrassed or anything….if you want I could give you some of Sasuke's clothes"

Shuichi then lowered the sheet so his forehead and eye were showing, he was clearly blushing a lot as he nodded and she got up and walked out of the room and 5 min later Tsunade came back with a black shirt.

"sorry Shuichi, none of Sasuke clothes will fit you but you should be able to fit in this shirt of his" Tsunade said as she smiled and put the shirt of the bed then walked over to the side of the bed and said again "can you take off the sheet? I need to see how your wounds are and change the bandages"

Shuichi had moved the blanked so his neck and blushed as he said "d-do you have to?"

She nodded and said " it is ok Shuichi, I am a nurse and seen many people naked. It is nothing to be ashamed of"

Shuichi then said" b-but…you are k-kind a girl.."

Tsunade then laughed a little as she said " I am not going to judge you, and you can keep your boxers on. I just need to change the bandages and I will be done"

Shuichi blushed more as he was thinking. Tsunade waited 10 seconds and then said "well Sasuke has some medical experience, I could have him chance your bandages if you want…"

"N-NO!" Shuichi said loudly as he blushed very red.

Tsunade smiled a little as she said "ooo, got a crush on him do you?"

Shuichi covered his whole face and head in the blanket as Tsunade laughed a little and said "it is ok kid, Sasuke is kinda cute"

Shuichi giggled a little under the sheet and said "y-you don't mind that I am…"

Tsunade heard his pause and said "gay..? No I don't mind and nor would Sasuke, he is bi"

Shuichi lowed the sheet back down so his eye were showing and he said " h-he is?"

Tsunade said "yes, single but he does not date much….well more like never. Most people find his mood…..somewhat annoying but ha-ha, you did not hear this from me but he does get a lot of action" Tsunade would giggle/laugh as she continued" I would do him, if I was not his personal nurse"

Shuichi would blush and giggle as he lowered the sheet to his neck and said "he is kinda…hot". Shuichi would giggle more as Tsunade said "ok Shuichi, lets change your bandages"

Shuichi blushed as he then lowered the sheet to his waist and let her change him (that kinda sounds wrong XD).

About an hour later Sasuke walked into the house and looked around, he heard some talking as Sasuke walked into the kitchen and saw Shuichi warring his black shirt, which went down to his knees and he was giggling. Shuichi and Tsunade were giggling and sitting on the chairs, which were around the kitchen counter. The fridge was behind the counter. Sasuke walked into the room.

"what the fuc*..?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath as Tsunade looked and saw him and said "hey Sasuke, Shuichi's wounds seem to be healing well."

Shuichi had some of his back to Sasuke as he turned around and saw him. Shuichi then thought "wow…he is hotter then I remembered". Shuichi then blushed a little as he remembered he was only warring boxers under Sasuke's shirt and moved his knees up, putting the shirt over his knees and said "h-hi sasuki ^^".

"it is Sasuke…dam* kid" Sasuke said he walked over to the fridge and opened it and got out a beer out and then walked down the hall to his work room, he then went in and closed the door behind him, locking it as Shuichi kept his legs up and said to Tsunade "is he always…."

Tsunade then continued "mean? annoying? An as*? Ha-ha he is always like that but his looks make up for it, with the ladies."

Shuichi then said " well….I wish he could change ^^, he seems good hearted…like letting me stay here and all but then has a mean side to him, has anyone tried to chance him?"

Tsunade then said "well his brother, Kiba, has tried but never had any progress. Me and Kiba both hope that Sasuke will grow out of it but he may never."

Shuichi then looked down and thought for a moment as he smile and raised his arm and said "well then I will change Sasuke! I will do it as a thank you for helping me the other day!"

Tsunade laughed a little and said "well good luck, you can stay on his couch for now, I only live a little ways from here so if u need anything call me". she then handed the boy a small paper with a number on it.

"thanks" Shuichi said as he grabbed the paper and got up and put it on the counter, under the phone charger. He then continued "so were are the blankets?"

Tsunade then got up and went down the hall and came back with a sheet and put it on the couch and then started to walk to the door as she said "ok Shuichi, I will see you tomorrow."

Shuichi then smiled and said "bye" as he got on the couch and put the sheet over him, hurting a little from his wound then starting to sleep a little, the memory still in his head he then started to cry a little as he fell asleep.

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**well? did Shuichi act good? any funny parts or sad parts? tell me in a review! and watch for my new story with in the next month. and the next chap should be out soon as long as i dont get writers block. lol  
**


	17. Alert! new storys!

**hey all! sorry i have not put out anything in a while, my grandma been buging me and my way of writing when i feel like it and when i can acualy write something are usually not overlapping. basically it is hard to find time. and it may take another few weeks for me to put out another chapter because i am thinking of writing a new story or 2.....or 3. i got 3 new ideas almost at once o-o.**

** my first is about sasuke in an organization who is helping kill of "bad" people. (hint: got the idea from "wanted" and akatsuki and organization 13) and runs into a boy in one of his assassinations. sasuke takes a liking to this boy who will not leave him alone. because of sasuke's job, naruto get in danger and a hidden twist about naruto past.**

**my 2nd is about a prince (naruto) who learns about the real life the hard way. he is a witnessed to a execution of dozen assassins but see's a boy among them. naruto was able to get this boy (who acts like a jerk....i wonder who that is xD) saved and naruto "servant" and later firend, boyguard and more. sasuke saves naruto as the country of naruto's goes thew revolution and war. (have not played tales of the abyss but got the idea from the story i heard of it)  
**

**my 3rd is a little different. it is about a boy who moves to a new neighborhood and school (not sure if i should have him with parents or alone). one day when he walks home he sees a guy in the shadows of a alleyway and follows him. he find out that man is a moster but later gets captured and the man will not let him leave with his secret,....alive.**

**well what u think? the first 2 seem good to me and the first i have started writing but the 3rd seems alittle too odd for me. so i will let you know in a week or 2 what i will write. also my grandma is taking away my computer durring some of the week so it is hard to come on and write. sorry all! but durring winter recess i will go typing crazy with my storys! review and tell me what u think, any ideas or just wana talk. i can write short paragraph responses on my psp internet browser but no more like story typing. sorry for error or grammar mistakes.**

**one last point, my internet almost failed and this page allmost got deleted o-o. luky me i re-sent the info! that is all for now. time for me to start typing some of my storys.  
**


	18. Update Before Next Chapter

**Hey, i would like all of you to know that i have re-read my story (which i forgot how good it was and how many grammar mistakes i made lol) and i am all ready writing the next chapter. i will have it up this weekend, (i will). hope i still got a few fans out there plus i hope i keep my good writing skills for this story. thanks and keep up ur reviews, good or bad. thanks  
**


	19. Chapter 15: Conversation

**Hey all! new chapter after who knows how long. i bet there are only like 1 or 2 people who even are going to read this. my other few viwers probely left awhile ago . well for those of you still reading, here you go  
**

**...**

Chapter 15: Conversation

"umm Sasuke?" Naruto said, trying not to interrupt. "Why is she outside?" Naruto said as he pointed to the glass door, the girl from earlier outside (Sakura).

"Let me check" Sasuke said as he walked over to the door, opening it and he talked for her for a few moments then waved his hand at Naruto. Naruto grabbed all the clothes that they had picked out, not worrying about which ones he had picked then he walked to Sasuke.

"Time to go, I can tell you the rest later" Sasuke said as he walked outside and then walks over to his car as they both got in. Naruto was sitting with all the clothes on his lap. Sasuke started the car as he pulled out and began to drive down the road. Naruto sat silent as he was trying to digest that he had heard in the store. He may not have gotten the whole story but he seemed to know the rest. He knows how they met and how Shuichi seemed to like Sasuke, the only missing part was Sasuke changing to like him.

"So" Sasuke said as they were driving down the road. "Want me to pull over and I can continue the story? There is a lot more to it you know.

Naruto thought for a few moments. Naruto knew that the story hurt Sasuke. He saw some of the hurt when he was explaining the story. "Well.." Naruto began to say "you don't have to go in detail. Just the main points will be good enough"

Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly as he was still driving. "Just not long ago, you wanted every little detail of the story, now you just want one or 2 key parts? What the hell is up with that?" Sasuke said.

"Well….I just changed my mind that is all" Naruto said.

Sasuke thought for a few seconds then spoke "you just don't wana change in front of me, do u?"

Naruto looked surprised and blushed for a moment as he had just remembered the deal that Sasuke tell him the story, and Naruto change infront of him.

"n-no that is not it baka. I just want to hear the key parts, not a movie story" Naruto said, trying to act confident.

"now your confident Naruto? Dope, you just don't want to change infront of me, admit it" Sasuke said as he continued driving and keeping his eyes on the road the whole time.

"no! I just want the main points" Naruto said, raising his voice slightly for the first part of his sentence.

"just admit it dope, you don't wana show that ass infront of me again" Sasuke said calmly as Naruto started to blush and get slightly irritated

"that is not it! I just wana hear the key points and not all of it!" Naruto said, almost yelling at Sasuke. "and it is Naruto, not dope!" Naruto said even louder, getting irritated.

Sasuke chuckled as he said "say what you want, I know the truth"

Naruto got red, from anger and embarrassment as he almost yelled "fine you wana know! I don't wana hear it all cause you seem sad while speaking of it! there I said it!". Once Naruto finished, he turned his back to Sasuke, seat belt on and cloths on his lap, he kept his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a smirk as he stayed quiet and drove, then after a min he said "I don't need your concern, and I am not sad. I am no wimp"

With is back to Sasuke, Naruto said "you don't have to act big and tough around me" Naruto sigh "and sorry, you got me irritated"

"as I said dope, I am not sad when speaking of it." Sasuke said, keeping his position.

"Sasuke, just stop….i know you sad about it, you don't have to admit it if u don't want, just skip to the key parts of the story will you?" Naruto said, giving up on the sad part.

"fine dope now-" Sasuke started to say as Naruto turned and hit Sasuke in the shoulder.

"stop calling me dope!" Naruto yelled again, watching Sasuke. Sasuke paid no attention to the weak punch.

"fine baka, now you want me to tell you the rest of the story in a few key words or not? Fuck.." Sasuke said, slightly irritated as Naruto was mad again by being called baka.

Naruto crossed his arms and said "fine"

**...**

**well, was it up to par with the other chapters? when i was writting this i had to keep re-reading some of the other chapters to get there mood, how they talk, and the story back in my head so this would be up to date with them. lol well i hope it was good. tell me what u think. any comment is a good comment.  
**


	20. Chapter 16: Past Part 4

**Well it is around 2 am and i dont want to sleep so i wrote another chapter lol. i think i am getting back in the mood with this story and i think i am back with the moods of the charictors. i also revised my idea of the past story. i might write a separate fanfiction about the whole past. so for now i will wrap up the past quickly and back to the current story. thanks and here you go.  
**

**...**

_"fine baka, now you want me to tell you the rest of the story in a few key words or not? Fuck.." Sasuke said, slightly irritated as Naruto was mad again by being called baka._

_Naruto crossed his arms and said "fine"_

Chapter 16: Past Part 4

"Well to put in short" Sasuke started "I started falling for…him. Let him live in my house…..slept with him..A lot. Then one day…

(This is back then, on that day)

Sasuke was driving home in his car as he had just gone to the bar, helping his bro out of another financial situation. Sasuke calmly drove up and parked outside of his out and got out of his car. He walked calmly up to his front door as he saw it was open just slightly, and a hole was in the spot of the lock. Someone seemingly shoot the door open.

"Fuck" Sasuke swore as he quickly moved into the house and looked around. He saw that it was a mess as he began looking.

"Shinichi" Sasuke said as he walked into the living room. As he looked at the couch he saw the lifeless shinichi, blood dripping from his head and on the floor. Sasuke ran over, shaking and trying to wake shinichi up. He then quickly called tsunade and 911 as he tried to use CPR on shinichi. He did CPR over and over even as tsunade came into the house.

"Sasuke let me" tsunade began, not even asking why as Sasuke fell back. Tsunade then began CPR and checked his head wound. She would feel shinichi's shirt was wet, but not with blood as she looked over at Sasuke for a split second. She saw him with his leg up and his head hiding behind his leg. She would tell that he was crying but did not want to upset him more by telling him.

Eventually the paramedics came, Sasuke swearing and crying as they took him away…in a body bag. Tsunade calmed him down but it went on. And on. And on.

(back to there time)

Sasuke had told him everything, leaving out the crying and rarely using the word sad. Naruto just sad there, snifling.

"there, you got the whole fuckin story" Sasuke said, using anger to cover up his slight sadness from reliving the story slightly.

Sniffling alittle more, Naruto said "w-well…did you find out what happened….i mean well…his killers?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he then said "if I every find those fucking guys I will fuckin rip there damn arms off, cut there fuckin dick off, and kill them slowly in every way fuckin possible"

Naruto gulped as he then began to think of the first floor where shinichi had died, and Sasuke living on the 2nd floor. "i-is that why you don't live….well more like, moved to the 2nd floor?" Naruto said, trying not to hurt Sasuke

"mhm" Sasuke said quietly, and not too loud as he then pulled in the parking lot and parked. "I gona get a damn drink" Sasuke said as Naruto relished they where at "the Konoha"

"but I thought kiba was not gona be back till tomorrow?" Naruto asked, looking at the building.

"I frickin helped him buy the place, it would be stupid if I didn't own a key" Sasuke said as he got out of the car.

"wait!..." Naruto started as Sasuke looked back.

"what?" he said as he saw Naruto, still with a pill of clothes on his lap.

"what do I do with all these?" Naruto said, mentioning the clothes on his lap.

"leave them, baka" Sasuke said but then as he had a small grin on his face, Naruto knew something was up. "on second thought, bring them in" Sasuke continued as he stood up and close the door before Naruto could answer and walked to the door of the bar.

Naruto sighed as he thought about what the grin was about. He then grabbed the clothes and got up and walked to the bar. As he walked in he saw Sasuke behind the bar and getting a glass of beer, as he sat behind the counter. Naruto walked up, holding the clothes as he put them on the counter next to the beer glass then he walked around the counter, walking to Sasuke as he quickly put his arms around him, hugging him from sasuke's side.

"thanks…for telling me" Naruto said as he hug him.

"damn it, I don't wana be hugged unless I am fucking you, now let go" Sasuke said, but not as if he was irritated.

Naruto blushed slightly as he let go, looking to the side.

"speaking of it. you will hold up your end of the deal, change for me" Sasuke said, letting out a chuckle at the end of his sentence.

Naruto blushed even more as he took a step back "wait…." Naruto began, as he tried to think up an excuse.

"no getting out of it, now put on something cute right there" Sasuke said as he pointed to the other side of the counter.

Naruto looked to the side as he kept thinking about what he could say to get out of it but then he spoke up softly "f-fine".

Sasuke raised an eye brow. "damn, thought I would have to force the clothes off of u, well go do it"

Naruto gulped as he went over side of the counter, looking threw the pill of clothes.

"get the pink boxers with strips" Sasuke said, chuckling.

"n-no!" Naruto said, blushing still as he got a normal pair of striped boxers, shorts and a t-shirt.

Naruto gulped, putting his back to Sasuke as he quickly took off his shirt. It may not be too embarrassing but Naruto kept his blush on his cheek. Naruto then put it down as he was about to put on the new shirt but Sasuke interrupted by saying "no, get bare ass naked before putting on new clothes"

Naruto, not wanting to stay shirtless for long just went along with it. his mind objected but he then unbuttoned his shorts, moving them down to the ground and he put them to the side as he was in his boxers. He was bright red on his cheeks as he was in his boxers only. Just as he was about to quickly move the boxers off, he felt 2 hands wrap around his waist, Naruto jumps but the hand held against his bare stomach firmly

"no no no, not getting away" Sasuke said, being the one who put his arms around Naruto's waist"

"w-what are you doing! Let go!" Naruto said, getting loud as he felt Sasuke breathing against his neck. He blushed even harder as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke smirked as he moved closer to naruto's neck, breathing soft, warm breath on his neck. Naruto couldn't help but let out a soft moan but quickly moved his hands to his mouth. Covering it tightly as Sasuke moved around to Naruto front, keeping his arms around naruto's waist.

"well, remove your hands so I can kiss you dope" Sasuke said as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto covered his eyes as well as his mouth and turned his face down, thinking how the mood had changed soo much from 10 min ago.

"dope, remove your hands" Sasuke said, still calmly

"don't call me dope" Naruto said softly from under his hands.

"what did you say? Dope?" Sasuke said, emphasizing on the word dope.

"d-" Naruto began saying as he removed his hands and looked up at Sasuke then continue "-don't call me dope!" Naruto said loudly but as he finished, Sasuke pushed his lips against naruto's.

Naruto almost knew this would happen. Even tho he seemed like he did not want it, he still wanted it. he held still as Sasuke began to kiss him more, sucking on his lower lip as Naruto had no choise but to let out a slight moan. Ever fiber of naruto's body wanted more, like the night not to long ago.

Sasuke then took it further as be licked naruto's lips and sucked on his lower lip more. Naruto then, out of reflexes, opened his mouth slightly. As Naruto relished what he did and tried to close his mouth, sasuke's surprisingly soft tongue slid into naruto's mouth. Naruto let out a slight moan as he did this. Naruto moved his tongue to the side of his mouth, avoiding sasuke's tounge but Sasuke tongue began exploring. He found naruto's tounge and began to lick, and rub against it. Naruto then got into the mood lightly as he moved his tounge against sasuke's. Sasuke slightly surprised by this, began to play with naruto's tounge as they made out more, sharing saliva and hearing naruto's light moan as they kissed longer.

unknowingly Naruto then moves his arms up and around sasuke's neck. Hugging his neck lightly as there tounges played together more. Sasuke had then moved his arms down, and tugging on naruto's boxers. Naruto was so filled with hormones that he did not care, his boxers soon then fell to the floor as he only blushed slightly, not fighting back as he was butt naked, making out with Sasuke.

Sasuke then moved Naruto up by picking him up. Naruto and Sasuke kept making out as Sasuke walked forward; Naruto then instinctively moves his legs lightly around sasuke's waist lightly. Not totally but just lightly. Sasuke walked to the curtain, moving it to the side as he walked up stairs. Making out became more ferice as he where getting more and more into the mood as Sasuke opened the door, they moved in quickly as they fell on the bed, Sasuke falling on Naruto.

"what the hell!" a voice came from under the sheets on the bed. Sasuke and Naruto looked up and saw kiba was laying under the sheet, apparently sleeping. It just took a moment before naruto's blood had moved back up threw his body and he began to relishes the situation. Naruto's face lit up pink as he pushes Sasuke up slightly and rolled off the bed, just moving his eyes up to see kiba.

**...**

**well what you think? lol i laughed when i read this. so give me your comments about this chapter and tell me if you had any experences like this lol. sorry about spelling and grammar errors and please comment on this! thanks.  
**


End file.
